


上流玩法

by Slyeee



Category: Thorki - Fandom, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyeee/pseuds/Slyeee





	上流玩法

（1）

  
‘当一个人救助自己有能力帮助的小鸟时，他不会产生任何防范意识。’

3年前，开罗，埃及

这是今年的第二场暴乱，四处水泄不通尘土飞扬，整个开罗被灰蒙蒙的烟雾笼罩，一派混乱，不远处非法武装分子的弹药与枪击声混合着民众愤怒的呼喊充斥了整个街道，并有不断扩散的趋势。

Loki穿着一身休闲的天蓝色衬衫不紧不慢地穿过了一群又一群正在起义的暴动群众，向他的新工作地走去——希尔顿酒店，入目即视的金碧辉煌昭示了它的豪华。

“Hey, Loki，你怎么在这里？你八点才上班。”酒店的日班经理Dick显然在这时看到他十分惊讶。

“我想这时候你们应该需要帮忙。”Loki一脸理所当然地答道。

“可现在外面那么乱你是怎么过来的？！”

“我走过来的。”

“走过来？穿过了那个游行队伍？”

“是的，我还见过比这外面更乱的。”

“好吧，你一定是疯了。”Dick无奈地笑笑，转身继续忙碌了起来，这位迷人的夜班经理做事总是这么出人意料。

迅速地换上了西装，Loki也很快进入了正题，不过，可才刚刚疏散完一批客人，还没来得及联系下一批，他的工作便被几位突如其来的来访者给打断了。

“又见面了，Loki，找个方便的地方聊聊吧。”海拉带着肯风尘仆仆地走了进来，语气一如既往的不容拒。

Loki无奈地撇了撇嘴，一偏头示意他们跟上便把他们领到了自己的办公室里，待确认过四处无人Loki才轻轻锁上了门。

“我们截获了ASG组织最新的动向，已经传送给你了。”肯说道。

坐在台式电脑前，Loki很快便点开了最新传送的视频，视频里，一个高大的金发男子格外引人注目，一身健壮精实的肌肉，一双海蓝色的眼睛，看起来很难把他与一个恐怖分子联系到一起。  
  
“Thor Odinson, ASG组织的头领，众所周知，ASG作为目前威胁系数十级的第一杀手恐怖组织，近几年都很高调，可Thor本人却完全相反，十分低调不说，背景也不简单，做事干净狠绝，从来没留给警方任何线索，所谓擒贼先擒王，Thor Odinson就是我们的重点突破对象。”肯简要地介绍道。

“但是，你们为什么来找我？”Loki单手撑着下巴，有些疑惑。

“因为‘The Omega’”海拉一脸坚定的看着Loki说道，“你是情报局里这几年唯一一个能与信息素抑制剂高度匹配的成员，而且最善于伪装，从各方面考虑我们都认定你是最合适的卧底人选。”

“恐怕还有什么重要消息漏掉了吧，毕竟我已经退伍两年了。”Loki显然不相信那么浅显的理由。

“当然，我们也不会隐瞒你，我们得到的最新情报关于Thor Odinson——他喜欢男人，而且相当精明狡猾，他也许会想到我们会派一个年轻且没有任何军事背景的学生，可他却不太会怀疑一个自愿退伍的酒店经理，你近期在开罗的境遇将会成为接近他的最佳机遇。”海拉不厌其烦地解释道。

说着，肯便提起了一路提来的铁皮箱摊在桌上，“这是我们最新研制的信息素抑制剂，以你之前提供的血样做出的改良版，只需要提前服用三片，最长时效可以延长到到三个月，所以你必须在三个月内完成任务，时效一到你就必须撤离。”

海拉走近了一些，理了理Loki的领带，露出了少有的微笑。

“你知道该怎么做，我最亲爱的弟弟，这一次，你会隐藏的非常深，你的看法呢？”

看着海拉的微笑，Loki有些后背发凉，但只沉思了片刻，他也无奈地笑了，墨绿色的眸子看向他所谓的姐姐，只缓缓吐出一句。

“I agree.”

“签署这份文件之前，你还有最后一次反悔的机会”，海拉将绝密协议书递给loki。

Loki接过，看都不看情报局开出的所谓高额保障便潇洒地签了字，“明明你已经做好了所有的安排，我有机会拒绝吗，我亲爱的姐姐。”Loki反问。

“我相信你，Loki，你会喜欢上这次行动的，是时候卸下你虚伪的绅士面具了，好好享受做一次彻头彻尾的衣冠禽兽的机会吧，你需要的一切我们都为你准备好了。”

“听起来很刺激，你可真了解我。”Loki承认他确实很感兴趣。

“有我这样的姐姐，我想即使不经受行前培训你也很清楚恶魔的样子，不过还是得走走程序，”海拉清了清嗓子突然严肃了起来。  
  
“听着，你要拿出你最精湛的演技，Loki，从任务开始的那一刻起，你的世界再也没有是与非，只顾你自己，不要忍让分毫。我要你把所有人都吓得退避三舍，你必须让Thor明白你跟他是一路人，法律约束不了他也约束不了你，我们要让他束手无策，无路可逃！有需要的时候，我们会全力配合你演戏，明白？”

Loki笑了，笑得十分邪魅，他站起身来看了看表，径直打开办公室门走了出去，只留下一脸疑惑的肯和还带着些许微笑的海拉，“走吧，看来我们的小恶魔已经入戏了。”

  
   
（2）

  
‘其实普通人的小把戏是瞒不住真正的坏人的，因为那些不入流的玩意儿他们早就玩坏了。’

五天后，21：00，希尔顿酒店30层，酒吧

穿过酒吧入口的实木雕花门，一身西装革履的Loki不急不缓地朝着某个落地窗前的卡座走去，“先生，您的苏打威士忌。”

卡座巨大的真皮座椅上，穿着黑色休闲风衣的金发男人抬头打量了他一眼，挑眉点了点头，却并没接过他托盘里的威士忌。

“‘罪恶’——这款香水还真是适合你。” 一双海蓝色的眼睛饶有兴致地盯着Loki，“我欣赏你的胆量。”

Loki直接无视了男人的搭讪，上前一步，躬身把威士忌放在了沙发前的玻璃桌上，正准备起身离开，一只有力的手却突然拽住了他的领带，只轻轻一扯，Loki的头便撞上了一个坚硬的胸膛。

“难道你母亲没有教过你，发情期的时候不要到处乱跑吗，调皮的Omega，你饥渴的味道可比这衣服上的香水好闻多了。”金发男人贴着Loki的耳朵说道，说完还顺势在他腰上捏了一把。

Loki一下子推开了男人健硕的胸膛，“先生，我叫Loki，别叫我Omega，还有，我没有母亲。”说着，他突然使力，一拳便向眼前男人的脸上砸去，但想象中的叫喊却并没有传出，相反的，Loki觉得自己的手要废了。

只见那金发男人迅速地接过了这出其不意的一拳，看似十分轻松地握住了Loki的拳头，Loki却觉得自己的指头都快要被折断了。

足足僵持了有半分钟，那金发男人才缓缓松开了手，视线在Loki胸前的工作牌上停留了片刻笑道，“我是Thor，坐吧，请你喝一杯。”

 Loki也笑了，笑得十分轻蔑，仿佛听了什么不得了的笑话，不理会Thor的邀请，重新理了理自己的领带便转身离开了酒吧，很显然，他的工作理念中并没有‘顾客是上帝’这一条。

面对Loki的傲慢无礼，Thor看上去似乎一点也不恼怒，待Loki的背影完全消失不见后，他才转回身端起了桌上那杯苏打威士忌，冰凉的酒杯渗着水珠，被Loki握过的杯身处仿佛还留有他独特的男士香水味，一饮而尽，放下空酒杯，男人又躺回了巨大的真皮沙发里，海蓝色的眼睛深邃而捉摸不清。

“Loki是么，呵…..”

24：00，经理室

Loki坐在办公桌前的转椅上，一边检查着最新的账目一边转笔，本来很安静，但一旁工作电话不合时宜的响铃声打破了沉寂。

等待了大概五秒后，他才缓缓接起了电话，“Hello？”

电话那头传来了前台服务生的声音，“经理，顶层4201总统套房需要客房服务。” 

“好的，我马上上去。”说着Loki便站了起来，借着桌上的咖啡吞下了最后一片信息素抑制剂，大步朝着这次的目的地走去。

42层，4201

 Loki礼貌地敲了三下门，“您好，客房服务。”

差不多过了两分钟后房门才被打开， Loki摆出自己职业性的假笑，却正对上一双冷冰冰的海蓝色眼眸。

“哦，先生我们又见面了，请问您有什么需要帮助的吗？”Loki面不改色地问道。

Thor点了点头，转身示意他进去，大概是刚冲完澡，他只穿了一件浴袍，隐隐露出了强健的胸肌，腰带松松垮垮地系着垂下，金发上还带着些许未擦干的水珠，十分的，性感。 

走到套房的餐桌前，Thor停下了脚步，随手拿起一杯桌上倒好的红酒递给了Loki，“这是我在你们酒店的藏酒，不过你们的酒窖恐怕出了些问题，因为它的味道非常不纯，尝尝看？”

  Loki接过酒杯，先是闻了闻，再轻轻抿了一口，似乎觉得是有些奇怪却又说不上来，又喝了一大口，感觉更奇怪了，甚至身体也突然开始燥热起来，头也有些晕乎乎的，还有些呼吸不过来的势头，Loki连忙扶住一旁的沙发，单手扶额，想努力保持镇静，大脑却越来越不清醒。

 “热…好热…”这是Loki唯一的念头，一边想着，一边还自顾自的开始脱衣服，脱掉了自己的西装外套，一把扯掉领带，还解开了三颗衬衫扣子，任凭室内的冷气灌入自己的胸膛。

 Thor靠在餐桌前，一脸玩味地看着此时已满脸通红，毫无形象地坐在地上大口喘气的Loki，终于露出了笑容，拿过桌上另一杯丝毫没动过的红酒，缓缓向他走去。

“小野猫，你可真笨。”说着，Thor竟将另一杯红酒贴着Loki的额头直接倒在了他的脸上，红色的液体带着些许凉意顺着白皙的皮肤一路向下流淌，流过了他细长的脖子，流入他的衣领，向更深处蔓延。

“你…酒里放了什么？”Loki艰难地挤出一句话。

Thor轻笑一声，“你说呢，宝贝？放心，我会好好疼爱你的。”说完，他直接丢掉了手中的空酒杯，俯身毫不费力地将Loki抱了起来，走入卧室，一把将怀里的人甩在了床上，整个人也立即压了上去。

“滚，滚....呜..”Loki无力地挣扎着，话还没说出口，嘴便被一个霸道的深吻给堵住，舌头被缠绕，被噬咬，一阵阵疼痛伴着愈来愈深的欲望反而更让人沉沦。

“宝贝，一会你就会哭着求我要你的。”Thor一手抚上了Loki白皙的脸颊，另一手却向着他的皮带发起了袭击，很快，Loki的西装裤也被扯掉了。  
  
“你可真迷人。”话音未落，Loki便失去了最后一道遮掩，Thor一把扯掉了Loki的内裤，黑色棉质布料上的白浊格外的刺眼。

“不，不要…..啊..”Thor没有任何预示地便将一只手指直接刺入了Loki身下那从未被人触碰过的地方，引得湿润的穴口剧烈地收缩起来，仿若撕裂般的疼痛让Loki的眼泪不受抑制地流了下来，墨绿色的眼眸一下子变得水汪汪的，一副惹人爱怜的模样却更激起了侵略者的兽欲。

Thor就想看到他傲慢外表下失控的样子。

“不要吗，真是口是心非，瞧，你的小家伙多难受啊。”说着，Thor故意用另一只手握住了他早已硬得肿胀的分身，还恶意地使力套弄了起来，那停留在他体内的手指也配合着开始了抽插。

“停，停..停下…求你…停下，啊…”早已有些意识混乱的Loki根本受不住这样富有技巧性的折磨，很快便达到了高潮，然而几乎是同时的，一只邪恶的手居然死死握住了他想要释放的欲望，逼得Loki忍不住呻吟“不…不要…别这样….”

“不是不想要吗宝贝，嗯？求我，求我就让你射。”

“求…求你…..”Loki已经完全失去意识了。

“真乖，做我的情人吧，嗯？”

“好….”

达到目的的Thor这才松开了手，看着床上终于释放后昏昏欲睡的人，忽然露出了恶魔般得逞的笑意。

鱼儿上钩了不是吗，来吧，让我看看你到底会玩儿什么小把戏。

 

  
（3）

  
‘ 螳螂捕蝉的游戏，这一次，究竟谁才是那只可怜的螳螂呢？’

希尔顿酒店 经理室

清晨，Loki是被身上莫名的瘙痒唤醒的，在床上使劲挣扎了好几下，还是忍不住去浴室冲了个冷水澡。

冰凉的冷水顺着花洒喷薄而下，每一寸皮肤都被唤醒，身体上的燥热渐渐缓解，Loki的意识也逐渐恢复了清明。

看着周围熟悉的瓷砖，熟悉的摆设，他这才发现自己居然在自己的经理室，自己的浴室里，这是怎么回事，谁送他回来的？！任务失败了吗，Thor在哪里？ Loki有些头疼，于是迅速洗完了澡，简单收拾了一下便急匆匆离开酒店向家走去。 

不知为什么，一路上总有路人频频回头注视他，惹得Loki一路借着手机屏幕反复确认了很多遍，他脸上很干净，衣服鞋子也一切正常，不知道是哪里出了问题。

郁闷地打开房门，果不其然，海拉和肯早已在此等待多时了，Loki简要提了下昨晚的情况，但当然省掉了某些细节。

“他喜欢你。”肯直截了当地下定论。

“不一定，也许只是好胜心作怪，就因为我在酒吧对他态度冷淡，所以才要报，他想要看我出丑，但并没有对我下手的意思，毕竟昨天那种情况我根本没办法脱身，他却放弃了下手的机会。”

Loki第一次对自己的魅力开始了自我怀疑，昨晚上自己都那样发情了，而那个男人却只是卖弄手上的技巧帮忙解决，最后居然还把自己送回了房间，这究竟是自己的魅力不够，还是那男人先天性不举？

“不，”一直安静坐在沙发上的海拉终于开口道，“Thor Odinson 不是这样的人，如果他就是这样一个狂妄自大小肚鸡肠的男人，那我们如今就不会有这样的任务了，ASG也完全不可能有如今的地位。”

“我同意，”肯顺着海拉继续分析道，“这只能说明Thor Odinson的戒备心非常强，作为一个正常男人，诱惑来临时他宁愿自己解决也不会轻易对一个初次见面并处于发情状态的Omega下手，唯一的解释就是，他不愿意留下自己的精液，真是一个细致到恐怖的人，难怪情报局追查他那么久都毫无进展。”

Loki捏着自己的下巴沉思着，故事的发展真是越来越有趣了，他喜欢刺激又有挑战的事，等着吧，Thor Odinson，我昨天受到的耻辱，不久定当加倍奉还。

“哼，”Loki轻哼一声，“我知道该怎么做了，昨天我有听见他说让我做他的情人，相信很快他就会有下一步动作，上次是我大意了，这一次，我不会再让他主导了。”

“Loki，你昨天喝了什么东西？”肯突然很突兀地问道。

“Thor那个死变态下了药的红酒啊，怎么了？”Loki也很疑惑他为什么突然问起这个。

“哦，嗯，没什么，就是问问，Thor还真是恶趣味。”肯和海拉交换了一下眼神，这当然没逃过Loki的眼睛。

Loki一脸狐疑地看着面前这两个各有心事的人，他总觉得他们似乎瞒了自己什么，但如今这种状况又不太可能，今天一天真是太奇怪了，但他没时间多想，还有更重要的事情等着他去做，他必须要为之后不知道什么时候开始的游戏做点准备，毕竟，上流世界，也需要入场券不是吗？

中情局

“怎么了，肯，昨天那杯酒有问题吗？”海拉问出了自己的疑惑。

“你有发现Loki身上有什么不对吗？”肯一脸凝重地看着海拉。

“你是说…..他的味道？！”海拉一脸震惊。

“没错！他身上Omega的味道似乎变浓了！不过不排除昨天受了刺激的原因，我拿了他的一条领带，准备现在就让人做气体检测，但愿是我们多心了，不然…唉”肯叹了一口气，“我们需要告诉Loki吗？”

 海拉一脸严肃地沉默了一会，过了很久才缓缓开口。

“不，有些事情，他还是不要知道的太多为好，事情知道的太多反而失了真实。”

 肯似乎有些见怪不怪了，“唉，真是一个残忍的姐姐。”

海拉笑了，“若说作为姐姐，我可能从未合过格。”

 

（4）

  
‘人生在世，谁还没个七情六欲，遇到一个眼神就能让你硬起来的家伙，权力，钱财，都是垃圾，但若是没有那些垃圾，你很难得到那家伙。’

 五天后，ASG组织

 明眼人都知道，老大最近心情很不好，他只要心情不好就会很变态，而如今简直到了丧心病狂的地步。

不仅对敌人格外残忍，对自己人也更加严厉了些，弄得组织内部十分压抑，人心惶惶，不过办事效率却出奇地有了质的变化，毕竟这个时候，吸引谁都别吸引老大的注意力，不然下场真的会很惨很惨。

审讯室

如果了解这里的情况，相信人们宁愿死都不会进去，这个连组织内部成员都会心惊胆战的地方，有的不仅仅是黑暗与血腥，还是所有人都不愿再回想起的噩梦，更有着一个比撒旦更可怖的人，令人退避三舍，胆寒五尺。

  如果疑惑ASG是如何做到在Thor上任后几年内便飞速发展，版图扩大了两倍，交易资源从最先的违禁药物扩大到人口，航线，甚至军火，这一切，跟Thor一手建立起的审讯室功不可没。

 “说吧，还有谁，嗯？”Thor坐在审讯室中为他单独划分的‘观赏区’沙发上喝了一口伏特加，一边对着一旁审讯架上已经被折磨得不成人形的卧底问道，他很温柔，可他的手段却比恶魔还要残忍。

 “没…没有了….真的没有了…求你…杀了我…”

那真是一个可怜的卧底，浑身上下没有一块好皮肤，血肉模糊，眼眶被掏空，只余下早已干涸的黑色血迹与瘆人的疤痕，满地的鲜血与残肢映照着这里的惨状，与绝望。

“好吧，你们五个人，耗费了我五天，也是时候结束了。”Thor动了动有些酸痛的肩膀，慢慢站了起来，朝门外走去，门合上的前一刻，只听见了撒旦般毫无温度的命令——“Kill him.”而那却是对那个可怜囚徒最好的恩赐。

伴随着囚徒最后的呜咽，Thor终于结束了这场无聊烦闷的洛杉矶之行。

“老大，接下来去哪里，伦敦？”霍根有些不确定地问道。

像是错觉般，已经五天没有一点表情的Thor居然稍稍扯起了嘴角，“不，伦敦那是Sif的事，她能解决，安排一下，我们今晚就回开罗，是时候休息一下了。”

“是。”霍根虽然不解，却也不会发问。

Thor的命令，对于所有ASG人来说，都只代表着四个字——绝对服从。

第六天 开罗 希尔顿酒店 4201

总统套房内的书房办公桌上，一叠资料整整齐齐地堆叠在一起，压住了下面几张凌乱的大尺度照片，从资料的边角缝隙处隐隐可见一个修长俊美的人影，长而微卷的黑发，含着泪水的墨绿色眼睛，充满了引人犯罪的色情味道。

  “所以，这就是你搜集到的Loki Laufyson的全部资料？”Thor看起来心情似乎还不错，嘴角轻扬，向着站在身旁的人随口问了一句，海蓝色的眼睛却一刻都没离开过自己的电脑屏幕。

  屏幕上的画面可以说是相当刺激，即便是关掉了声音，也能感受到Loki快溢出屏幕的呻吟。超高清的视感，都能让Thor清楚地看到录像中主角脸上溢出的一滴滴汗珠，嘴角的一丝丝唾液。

  这个录像，在这五天里他看了无数遍，真是备受欲望的煎熬，他没有放过Loki Laufeyson自打进门后的任何一个表情，任何一个身体的反应，甚至是睡着后的习惯，这一切的一切，都像是毒药一般勾引着他，Thor承认，他想那个像妖精一样的男人快想到发疯了。

这还是他第一次如此渴望一个人，即使这个人，也许目的并不单纯，不过，他丝毫不介意陪他玩场游戏，毕竟，可爱的小家伙，是需要被宠爱的。

 在Thor思索的空档，霍根可紧张坏了，深怕是自己的办事不利惹怒了老大，看着Thor毫无反应只目不转睛地盯着那不知道在播放什么的电脑屏幕，他真想看看那究竟是什么，居然能让老大废寝忘食的看五天，可求生欲还是让他抑制住了这愚蠢的想法。

“老大，是这个Loki Laufeyson 有什么问题吗，要不要我派人把他给解决掉？”霍根搓着手问。

“嗯？”Thor终于回过神来，这才注意到在一旁已大汗淋漓的下属，“不，他可是我最近最想得到的猎物，准备一下吧，我要带他回水屋，你知道该怎么做。”

 停顿了一下，Thor又加了一句“他脾气不太好，可别伤了他。”

  霍根有些诧异，在那一瞬间，本来快脱口而出的疑问也被硬生生地咽了下去，老大一如既往的清醒，知道自己在做什么，根本不需要自己担心，他有了种错觉，老大那双常年冰凉的眼睛，仿佛有了温度，而被那双眼睛看上的人，绝对会非常，危险。

 

（5）

  
‘有时候，有意地暴露也是一种战略，因为当你暴露的时候，你的敌人只会暴露的更多。’

西班牙 马洛卡岛

 当Loki又一次因为身体不适而醒来的时候，他的第一反应就是想爆粗口，“WTF，Thor你个混蛋！！靠！”

这已经是他第二次一无所知的醒来了，且这次的情况显然比上次严峻得多。至少上一次自己好好的睡在自己的办公室里，而这次呢，他也不知道这具体是哪里，大概是Thor的某处宅邸吧。

可他没想到的是，自己的双手居然被手铐分别拷在了两边的床头柱上，更糟糕的是，隔着一床几乎可以忽略不计的凉被，他悲惨的发现，自己身上居然没有任何其他的遮蔽物，通俗的说法也就是，他被扒光了，而且是他第二次被扒光了！

Loki觉得他可能摸透Thor了，他妈的那就是个有着无下限恶趣味的变态，什么精明睿智，做事小心谨慎，都是装的！去他妈的小心谨慎，那就是个我行我素的疯子，想要什么就直接出手，完全不会给别人反应的机会，他真是脑袋撞了墙才会用一般正常人的思维去揣度Thor的想法。  
………..  
时间倒回到一天前

埃及，开罗，希尔顿酒店

  一个身形十分壮硕的男人走进了经理室的门，径直坐在了Loki的对面。

“Loki Laufeyson，两年前退伍，现在是希尔顿酒店的夜班经理。”男人看了一眼Loki，陈诉道。

“是我，请问你是？”

“Thor Odinson先生的助理，你可以叫我霍根。”

“好的，霍根先生，我想我与Odinson先生并没有什么交集，不知道你来找我是有何事呢？”Loki一听到Thor Odinson这个名字便一下子没了好语气。

霍根也不介意，故意忽视了他的不满， “有些东西，Odinson先生托我转交给你。”说着便递出了一个封好的文件袋。

Loki挑了挑眉，慢条斯理地撕开了文件袋的封条，倒出了里边一堆乱七八糟的东西——那是几张希尔顿酒店和一家运输公司的账目复印件，一张一串不知带了几个零的巨额支票，以及，几张大尺度的照片，没错，主人翁便是Loki Laufeyson他本人。

“所以，这是在威胁我？”Loki觉得十分好笑，“理由呢？还有这支票，又是为什么？我可不觉得我有什么值得Odinson先生花这么大价钱购买的东西。”他冷冷道。

“放松，Laufeyson 先生，Odinson先生并没有恶意，他只是想邀请你去做客而已，我们知道你在退伍后到现在所做的事情，Odinson先生觉得以你的能力却只屈居于一家酒店的夜班经理实在太可惜，这才派我来接你，想要当面跟你聊聊，而你现在面对的所有困境，我们都能帮你解决。”霍根耐心地对他表明了来意。

“你怎么知道我一定会答应，单凭这些，还不足以让我完全垮掉。”Loki有些不屑。

“Odinson先生说了，你会答应的。”霍根也笑了，笑得十分肯定，老大会这么说，就绝对不会错。

空气安静了几秒，片刻后，Loki终于松口，捏了一下自己的下巴“好吧，什么时候？”

“就是现在，我们的车就在楼下，请吧。”说着，霍根站了起来，做了一个请的手势。

Loki点了点头，理了理领带便起身向外走去。

可就在他的手刚要碰上门把手的时候，后面的霍根却突然掏出了一支喷雾，对着他的脸便立即喷了下去，喷出的水雾很快进了Loki的鼻子。

  就这样，毫无防备的，Loki双眼一黑便失去了意识，“妈的，ASG简直就是专卖黑药的”这是他失去意识前最后的想法。

………

Loki一边在心里把Thor问候了无数遍，一边试着想要挣脱那两只该死的手铐，尝试了很多次，却没有任何进展。

“那是我们最新研制的手铐”一个有些低沉的声音突然传来。

Loki下意识地抬头。

门口，Thor Odinson一脸戏谑地看着他，阳光照耀着他金黄色的头发，格外显眼，一身黑色西装，头发整齐地被梳在了脑后，标准的衣冠禽兽模样。

Loki有些气愤地咬了咬牙，该死，几天不见，他觉得Thor更加迷人了。

伦敦，情报局

“怎么样，找到了吗？”海拉一脸严肃地盯着中央控制台的大屏幕，可卫星追踪画面里却并没有大家的追踪目标。

“不行，看起来像他的定位器被摘除了，不过也可能是信号被屏蔽了。”肯一边飞快地在操作键盘上敲打着，一边答道。

“查到了！Thor Odinson的私人飞机降落地点，帕尔马机场，Loki很可能就在那架飞机上，他们带他回了马洛卡！”另一边的工作人员兴奋地报告。 

这消息就像一颗投入清水中的泡腾片似的，立即让整个情报局都沸腾了，这是他们第一次有卧底成功进入Thor Odinson最大的私人别墅，ASG重要的据点之一，有这样的进展大家都无比激动。

海拉却并没有放松她紧皱的眉头，只低声对肯询问道：“上次的气体检测结果出来了吗？”

“今天早晨刚拿到报告。”肯也是一脸严肃，“是信息素调和剂。”

“那是什么？”

“一种如果长期服用就能将Alpha的信息素被慢慢抹掉的药剂，应该是ASG的最新研制品。”

“Alpha？”海拉睁大了眼睛。

“没错，或许Thor已经知道Loki是Alpha了。需要安排他撤回吗？”

 “不，”海拉缓缓开口，“游戏才刚刚开始，我想，Thor Odinson也并不确定Loki到底是哪方的人，他想主动等狐狸露出尾巴，Loki知道该怎么做。” 说着，她又恢复了以往的镇静。

西班牙 马洛卡岛

“这就是你的待客方式吗？”Loki咬牙切齿地对着门口那个笑得一脸善意的家伙大声道。

Thor不急不缓地走到了床边，还好心的帮床上的人将头发捋到了耳后，气得Loki恨不得马上咬掉他的手。

“抱歉，是我的手下担心过头了，我替他们向你道歉。”Thor微笑着，还故意捏了捏Loki白皙的脸颊。

Loki明显不想跟他说话，只继续使力地想要挣脱手铐，手铐与床沿的碰撞声表达了他的不满。

Thor被他逗笑了，直接在床边坐下，看着床上咬唇费力挣扎的男人，修长的双腿胡乱踢着，盖在身上的凉被都快要掉到地板上了，忽然产生了一个邪恶的念头，他真想把这个妖精一辈子都锁在床上。

“Loki.”Thor突然叫出了眼前人的名字。

“放开我。”loki仍然执着于解开他的手铐。

“我想上你。”Thor的声音更加低沉了，说着，他竟脱掉了自己的外套，解开了自己的领带，以及，拉下了自己的西装裤拉链….

“变态，快放开我！”看到他的动作，Loki挣扎地更剧烈了，这真的是那个传闻中的Thor Odinson 吗，他真的怀疑情报局的情报有问题，果然这次的行动只能靠自己出卖色相啊。

挣扎间，那薄薄的凉被终于掉到了床下。  
“呵，真是惊喜，早就准备好了么。”Thor的呼吸更加急促了。

“变态，混蛋！唔……..”还没骂完，Loki的唇便被堵上了。

Thor整个人直接压在了Loki身上，用膝盖强硬地分开了他的双腿，“宝贝，几天前你可是亲口答应了要做我情人的啊。”

Loki侧过脸，Thor的嘴唇直接贴上了他的耳朵，呼出的气流弄得他耳朵痒痒的，一下子就红了耳垂。

“你也很享受，不是吗，”Thor继续刺激着他，“瞧，这次没有下药，你也这么快就湿了，我的Omega。”说着他还故意将伸入Loki身下沾上了些许粘稠液体的手拿出，将液体抹在了Loki光洁的脸颊上。

“啊…….”Loki忽而难受地呻吟起来。

“忍一下，很快就好。”Thor不知从哪里摸出了一管润滑剂，一口气全部挤入了Loki已有些湿润的穴口。

冰凉的液体流入，刺激着敏感的内壁，Loki觉得自己全身的细胞都被唤醒了，难受地挣扎，穴肉奋力地收缩，而那液体却反而越来越深入….

Thor一把扯掉了自己多余的内裤，胯间早已肿胀的粗壮终于耀武扬威地顶上了Loki的小腹，并缓缓下移。

“想要吗，嗯？”Thor故意用自己的家伙磨蹭Loki湿淋淋的穴口，却就是不进去。

“啊…..”Loki的乳尖也被一只带有薄茧的手握住，还故意用指甲不停地掐弄。

听不到回答的某人，惩罚似的开始咬上了Loki脖子上的肌肤，一路往下，留下一串深深浅浅的印记，最后，那邪恶的牙齿还咬上了Loki已竖起的乳尖。

“操我….操我…啊，别咬那里…”Loki终于投降。

恶魔露出了得逞的笑意，身下异常粗壮的巨物也终于不再顾及，慢慢向着那觊觎已久的密地进军，过程异常的缓慢，深怕弄疼了他可爱的妖精，虽然如此，Loki还是感受到了下体像是撕裂般的痛苦，但很快，这疼痛就被随之而来的快感所取代了。

待恶魔终于愿意放过身下早已无力的妖精的时候，时间已经是下午了。

Thor解开了Loki了手铐，搂着他在床上坐下休息，空气里溢满了暧昧的气息。

Loki无奈地翻了个白眼，“这是在哪里？”声音十分沙哑。

“马洛卡，我的水屋。”Thor看着他虚弱的妖精感觉格外满足，“你应该饿了吧，我去给你拿点吃的。”

待穿好衣服，又捡起了地毯上的凉被给Loki盖上后，Thor才吹着口哨走了出去，看上去整个人神清气爽，开心极了。

Loki真想把身旁的枕头砸在他身上。

 

（6）

   
‘既然装做了老鼠，那么在猫面前怎能不想办法逃脱？’

“起床吧，宝贝，吃点东西，带你出去走走。”Thor回来的很快，端来了热腾腾的三明治和牛奶，甚至还贴心地给他拿了衣服。

有那么一瞬间，Loki都觉得他们就像真正的情人一样，眼前的金发男人，高大，英俊，温柔，一双澄澈的海蓝色眼眸里带着笑意，喂他吃东西，帮他穿衣服，甚至帮他系好了休闲鞋的鞋带，这真的是ASG的头目，Thor Odinson吗，这是你对情人的宠溺，还是你的伪装呢？

“真好看，不过，我还是更喜欢你穿正装的样子，因为，那样更引人犯罪。”

这是Thor第一次看见眼前这个一直以来都文质彬彬的男人穿休闲服的样子，墨绿色的眼睛有些惺忪，黑色的中长发有些凌乱，一副没睡醒的样子却更增添了分可爱，那样子就像个学生。

“可我一点都不喜欢你穿西装的样子。”Loki翻了个白眼。

Thor挑眉。

“衣冠禽兽。”

“哈哈，也只有在你面前，我才会是这样，走吧，带你逛逛我的王宫。” 

Loki第一次站在最高的露台上俯视这座所谓的水屋的时候，说不震惊那是假的。

叫它王宫丝毫也不夸张，因为它确确实实就是一座用厚实的砖石墙堆砌而成的宫殿，混合的风格，繁杂的雕刻，既有古罗马式的宏伟，又有巴洛克式的繁华，毫不维和地矗立在这座植被繁盛的海岛山坡上，被像蛇一样蜿蜒而上的盘山公路一圈一圈的围绕，而远望，就是汪洋大海。

这就是Thor Odinson 的宫殿，它拥有自己的城墙，自己的瞭望塔，背后的悬崖也是它坚实的壁垒，关键出入口都有着持步枪的保镖把守，四处也很容易看到黑黝黝的摄像头，不得不说，这里的防守很严密，难进入也难出去。

“怎么样，我的小公主。”Thor戏谑地看着Loki，当然没错过他由刚开始的震惊变为皱眉的表情。

“奢侈，变态。”Loki由衷地下结论。   
  
“如果你愿意，这一切也可以是你的，可是，你愿意吗？”倚在一旁高大的罗马柱上，Thor的眼神仿佛能渗入眼前人的骨髓。

穿着休闲服的男人撑着眼前乳白色的砖石栏杆却闭上了眼，静静地感受海风吹拂他的脸颊，吹起他微卷的黑发。

过了许久，才传来Loki隐隐约约的回答。

“比起被锁在黄金牢笼里的金丝雀，我更喜欢不受束缚的鹰。”

爱自由是吗，可在这充满欲望的黑色世界里，真正的自由，从来都是玩笑话。

“Thor”，Loki突然回过头来。

“嗯？”

“说吧，你想让我做什么，调查我的身份，帮我摆平旧账，做你的情人，这不是你的目的吧。”

“呵，其实让你做我的下属我还真有些舍不得，你要知道，对待下属，我可不会这么温柔。”

Thor走上前，握住了Loki扶在栏杆上的手。

“走吧，晚上带你去见见我的朋友。”

马德里，西班牙

都说有三个地方最适合谈生意——餐厅，酒吧，赌场，而对于ASG的灰色交易来说，不受法律管制的海上赌场当然是最佳的选择。

 “Black Jack again!”豪华的私人游轮上，一个有着墨绿色眼睛的黑发青年十分引人注目，虽然他的随意穿着与这里格格不入，但他高挑的身材与刀削般完美的脸还是让他成为了全场的焦点，赌桌上，他墨绿色的眼睛泛着狐狸般贪婪的光，一次又一次的得到Black Jack让他眼前的筹码越堆越多，也引来了更多人充满欲望的目光。

 “Loki，玩够了就走吧。”Thor一脸宠溺的站在他身后，“没想到你居然这么会玩21点。”

  “这些赌注都是我的吗？”墨绿色的眼睛里充满了期待。

 “当然，我说了，赢了算你的，输了都算在我身上。”Thor温柔地摸了摸他的黑发，让一旁只见过老大一副冷冰冰模样的下属们看直了眼。

Thor自然地牵起了Loki的手，向邮轮二楼的豪华包厢走去。

当他们踏进包厢的那一刻，原本还有些吵闹的包厢立即安静了下来，所有人都站了起来，十几双眼睛同时扫在Loki的身上，对视间，Loki看到了几张熟悉的面孔。

“Hi，我的朋友们，介绍一下，Loki Laufeyson，我们的新代理人。”Thor率先打破了沉静。

“晚上好，我是Loki.”简单的一句介绍，Loki摆出了酒店经理式的标志性笑容。

看来，这真将是一个有趣的晚上。

男人的聚会，总离不开酒精和香烟，性感的爵士乐混着雪茄和威士忌一起将派对推上了顶峰，在香水与酒精的交织下，各色的信息素四溢，麻痹着人们的神经，带着引人犯罪的情色味道。

然而，比起那个在包厢正中忘情舞蹈的男人来说，这一切都黯然失色了。

谁规定了绅士只能跳华尔兹呢？

谁又认为Loki Laufeyson是绅士呢？

可能只有Thor Odinson不这么认为吧。

狮子子能让豹子胆怯，却无法改变他的斑点。

尽管这个俊美异常的男人只穿了一身简单得不能再简单的休闲服，可在场的哪位一袭正装的先生和太太会觉得他格格不入呢。

他的谈吐，他的动作，都带着掩饰不了的贵族气质，这样的人，生来便属于上流社会。

可这个标准的绅士，此时此刻 ，却做着令人无法理解的事，不知是受了什么刺激还是想到了什么开心的事情，他突然开始跳舞，还是最张狂的那种。

其实，他只是为了讨Thor开心罢了，也为了让自己爽一下。

上半夜，Loki都很热情地跟新认识的朋友们攀谈，很显然，这个英俊的新代理人十分令大家满意，似乎跟谁都能聊上两句，尤其很受包厢里的女性欢迎，直到夜深了，人群渐渐退去，围在这位新代理身边的人才少了一些。

 “你可真会跟女人调情，”霍根冷冷地走到Loki面前，“过去吧，老大叫你。”

Loki这才向霍根眼神注视的方向看去，只见Thor斜靠在一旁的休息沙发上，桌上是几个早已空掉的伏特加酒瓶，白色的衬衣解开了三颗纽扣，黑色的西装外套随意地被搭在了一边，点燃了一支烟，烟雾朦胧里看不清他的表情，只知道，那双冰蓝色的眼睛正看着自己。

Loki抿了下嘴唇，随手拿过桌上的一杯蓝色的鸡尾酒便朝着Thor走了过去，不知为什么，他竟有些不敢看Thor的眼睛，只尽量将目光往下移。

走了几步，熟悉的黑色漆皮皮鞋映入眼帘，缓缓地抬头，是Thor的西装裤，可还没待他调整好表情，腰上突然多了一股力气，一把就将他扯入了一个坚实的怀抱里，蓝色的鸡尾酒溢出了部分，刚好溅到了Thor的白色衬衫上。

“给我舔干净。”Thor的语调冷得像命令。

但还没等Loki做出反应，Thor便直接抓住了他握着酒杯的手，就着他的手将剩下的鸡尾酒一下子全数灌进了他的嘴里，部分来不及吞咽的蓝色的液体顺着嘴角流下，Thor像着了魔似的一下子翻身压在了他的身上，吻住了那有些湿润的唇。

过了很久，Thor才放过了Loki被吻得有些红肿的唇。

“这里这么多人，你发什么疯。”Loki有些莫名其妙。

“怎么样，发现下一个金主了吗,嗯？是市长的太太，还是市长呢？”Thor几乎是贴着他的脸说道，喷在Loki嘴边的呼吸还带着些酒气，“害羞什么，就算我在这里上了你，他们又有谁敢说什么吗？”

“Thor，你喝多了。”

“21分钟，什么都有可能发生。”

Loki说不出话了，眼前人的身体是那么的炙热，可他只觉得身上一阵凉意。

他刚刚离开了包厢21分钟，理由是陪一位寂寞的太太去甲板散步，以及去洗手间补妆，当然，省略了很多细节。

思索了片刻，“我没有和她做爱。”Loki坦白。

“你倒是很诚实。”Thor扯起了嘴角，海蓝色的眼睛却像凝成的冰，“知道吗，Loki，我讨厌背叛，那些背叛我的人，都没有好下场，就算是你，也一样。”语调冰凉，却像另有所指。

半晌，Loki才用只能两个人听见的声音回应道，“我不会背叛你。”不知是说给Thor，还是说给自己。

“但愿我能相信你。”

“Thor.”Loki忽然主动抱住了压在自己身上的金发男人。

“嗯？”

“我杀人了。”沉重的话说出口却像吐烟圈一样的随意。

他的妖精会杀人，Thor一点也不意外，只是宠溺地帮他将乱跑的一缕黑发捋到了耳后，“碰了不该碰的人，他该死。”

 Loki笑了，却突然使力推开身上的人，自己还反压了上去，“我想跳舞，想看吗？”

 “当然。”他的妖精还会跳舞，这倒是Thor没想到的。

  看着舞池里那个大汗淋漓却依旧不停歇的男人，Thor觉得这或许才是Loki真实的样子。

不得不说，鬼步舞，真是最适合Loki的舞蹈，节奏快速而强烈，动作简洁却极具爆发力，滑行，踢腿，踩踏，这个高大的男人完成这些动作一点也不突兀。

“够了，Loki，回去休息。”Thor忽然不想让他继续跳下去。

因为这副样子，观赏者只能是他一个人。

凌晨，马洛卡别墅，二楼卧室

  Loki有些头疼，或许有一小部分原因是因为晚上解决掉的那个男人，而更多的却是因为Thor Odinson。

  对于参加过数不清多少次大大小小的战争和暗杀行动的特种兵来说，杀人，他早就习惯了，毕竟了解人体的所有致命部位，就是他的第一堂训练课。

那男人临死之前的样子，他太熟悉了，熟悉到不用看都知道下一秒会是什么表情，由最开始的疼痛，到愤怒，挣扎，绝望。

而他唯一没想到的是，那男人生命的最后几秒里，居然叫出了另一个女人的名字—‘Angela’，可能是他的情人，也可能是他的女儿，不管她是谁，一定是他爱的人，可惜了，如果他早一点带着悔恨叫出这个名字，Loki说不定还会放过他，尽管他在酒精的驱使下居然伸手摸上了Loki的腰，且还有继续往下的趋势。

为什么会有放过他的想法？可能是因为他还有牵挂吧，真是令人羡慕，如果自己也有一天死去了，会是什么样子呢，也会有牵挂吗，会是谁呢？

头疼。

那个本该在自己身旁的金发男人又在哪里，Loki起身藏好了从那个死去男人衣服口袋里搜出的身份证，又用马桶冲掉了之前从游轮包厢的厕所垃圾桶里捡起来的电话卡芯片，这才脱掉衣服躺下，辗转难眠。

他开始考虑情报局的计划，想起了今晚跟海拉的通话。

“每个人都是欲望的集合体，你需要知道他需要什么，成为他所需要的，他就会给你一切。”海拉总是这样，永远都是云淡风轻地说些事不关己的话。

“下一次的交接点，在马德里的港口，时间是三天后，而我和Thor会跟那边接头人在那家米其林三星的分子料理餐厅见面，具体的交易品我还不太确定，不过，肯定不会是农作物。”

“Thor跟你有透过底吗？”

“没有，他的防备心比想象中还要强，他并不相信我，而且，不知道为什么，我觉得自己最近的身体状态不太对。”

 “注意你的食物和饮品，如果这次暴露了，我们会帮你撤离。”

“视情况定吧。”

………

楼下露台，Thor Odinson也没有丝毫睡意，他穿着一件棉质黑色睡袍，随意地靠在露台栏杆上，一边抽烟，一边心不在焉地听着霍根的报告。

 “死者Thomas Quince，24岁，是这次游轮特别邀请的厨师之一，父母双亡，只有一个21岁的女朋友在洛杉矶，叫Angela。”

  “他的通话记录查到了吗？” Thor轻轻吐出了一口烟圈。

 “尸体是在海里被发现的，手机在上衣口袋里，进水很严重，技术人员只恢复了部分数据，那个号码的最后一次通话，接收终端在伦敦，不清楚具体内容和接收人。”

 “厨师么，倒是很好隐藏身份。”

 “难道这个Thomas有问题？”霍根不解。

 “现在没有，以后可说不定，”望着身后波涛汹涌的大海，Thor觉得十分舒心，“厨师，人们只会记得他作品，他的名字，却不会记得他的脸，因为只要菜美味，就够了。”

 “需要我再查查Loki Laufeyson吗？”

“不用了，霍根。”或许是酒精的缘故，Thor今晚格外想多说说话 “你知道ASG是怎么走到今天的吗？”

 霍根聪明地没有回话。

 “奖赏，从来不是留住人的理由，恐惧才是。”夜色里，Thor的金发被海风吹得有些凌乱，“走吧，天快亮了，好好休息。”

等Thor回到房间的时候，Loki已经睡着了。

看得出来，他睡得很不好，眉毛紧皱着，整个人像只猫似的蜷缩在被子里，第一次见到Loki睡相的时候，他也是这样，在睡梦中不自觉就会蜷缩起来，很难想象这样一个看起来天不怕地不怕的人也会缺乏安全感。

Thor掀开了另一边的被子躺了进去，轻轻从后面抱住了Loki的腰，“宝贝，可别让我失望。”

 

（7）

  
‘只有真正跌入深渊，才能正视黑暗的翩跹。’

当第二天清晨的第一缕阳光温柔地透过落地窗的时候，Thor就醒了，可还没睁开眼睛，一种失落感便涌上心来，因为他的怀抱是空的。

Thor一下子坐了起来。

却见Loki坐在一旁的沙发上，正一边看报纸，一边细嚼慢咽地吃着他自己做的早餐，阳光下，他的眼睛是很淡的翠绿色，乌黑的微卷发被整齐地梳到了脑后，只有那么一小撮调皮地跑到了耳朵前面。

“Loki….”Thor忍不住叫出了他的名字。

Loki很显然被吓了一跳，硬生生止住了喝牛奶的动作，一脸无辜地看向Thor，“我做了早餐，给你也留了一份。”那样子就像是一个告诉老师自己没有吃独食的孩子。

Thor被他逗笑了，“比起你做的早餐，其实我更想吃你，一定更美味一些。”

“变态。”Loki埋头继续吃他的早餐，完全不理会Thor那虎视眈眈的眼神。

Thor也不恼，起身随手在衣柜里拿了套衣服穿上便进卫生间洗漱去了，看着这个前几天还只属于自己一个人的空间现在所有东西几乎都成了双份，他忽然觉得心里有种淡淡的满足。

不知为什么，明明跟Loki Laufeyson相处没有几天，可他总会有一种他们已经在一起很久了的错觉，他们互相了解，互相隐瞒，却都默契地不道破，是他服用的调和剂这么快就起作用了么，促使了Alpha与Omega之间的信息素吸引，还是，这就是所谓的缘分呢，他们注定就该在一起。

是从什么时候开始的呢？

被这个绿眼睛的男人吸引。

一见钟情？或许是吧，这个忽然出现在自己视线里的夜班经理，明明是Alpha，却用抑制剂伪装成Omega，明明故意泄露自己的味道，却还要虚伪地用香水掩饰，这种技俩，他见的太多了，可就算是这样，最终却还是控制不住自己想要接近他，撕破他的伪装，看他究竟在耍什么把戏的欲望。

是因为他的脸，身材，呻吟，还是他的眼睛呢？

那可以演绎万千副面孔的眼睛，第一次见面故作冷漠，第二次充满情欲，第三次，是愤怒中带着窥视一切的冷静，杀人后，是平静中带着遗憾，再后来，又是无欲无求，时而眼神纯澈的像个孩子，明明心底是一个冷血无情的怪物，却又偏偏带着单纯与慈悲为所谓的正义出头，真是天生的演员。

Thor感觉心底的某个声音叫嚣地越来越强烈了，“逃吧，Loki，我已等不及抓住你。”

两天后，马德里，分子料理餐厅

当Thor拉着Loki自然地走进这家马德里唯一一家米其林三星餐厅的时候，整个餐厅都安静了。

  那些为了美食慕名而来的食客似乎都在那一瞬间忘记了自己的本来目的，或许是因为眼前的两个高大的男人太过耀眼，就连那走出来迎接的接头人都愣了一下。

 可待他们在提前预约好的靠窗卡座落座之后，大家却并没有收回目光，反而注视地越来越热切。

  带着黑白纹理的大理石桌上，美食早已备好，然而看着一道道精致的菜肴，Loki却失去了胃口。

 “Thor.”Loki被盯地有些不舒服。

 “嗯？”

 “你觉不觉得，这里，有点不对劲。”

 看着Loki一脸严肃的样子，Thor却丝毫不以为意，笑着拿起了自己眼前的刀叉，“是你想太多了宝贝，对了，你吃过芝士烤鲷鱼吗？”

 “没有。”Loki看Thor一脸轻松的表情，心里忽而有些不安，却又说不上来是为什么。

 “试试吧，你会喜欢的。”Thor笑着叉起了一小块鱼肉送到Loki的嘴边。

 Loki张开了嘴，眼睛却透过Thor，有意无意地向着窗外的街道看去，他看了很久，直到视野里终于出现了一个熟悉的身影，那有些不安的心才慢慢平静下来。

 “饿了吗？”Thor的声音拉回了Loki的思绪。

 “没有。”Loki老实道。

 “那么，Laurie先生，来谈谈我们的生意吧，”Thor终于看向了这位被忽略了一会儿的接头人，抬手看了看表，“还有10分钟，我们就能交货了。”

 “我已经准备好了，Odinson先生，等我们的人收到了货物，我就立即向您汇款。”说着，那位接头人便从自己随身的皮包里拿出了平板电脑和手机放在餐桌上，电脑的显示屏幕上很快被调出付款页面。

Thor笑了，“不是向我，Laurie先生，是向我旁边的这位，我们的新代理人，Loki Laufeyson，是吧，Loki先生。”

 Loki不失礼貌地笑了笑。

  “别紧张啊，宝贝。”似是看出了眼前人的不安，Thor突然将嘴凑到了Loki的耳边，一只藏在桌布下的手也慢慢覆上了Loki的大腿。

Loki不动声色地推开了那只不安分的手，随即慢慢站了起来，“抱歉，我需要去趟洗手间。”

可当他刚准备转身离开座位时，Thor却伸手抓住了他的手腕。

Loki强做镇定地回头。

“需要我陪你吗？”

Loki摇了摇头。

“好吧，可要快点解决，别误了时间。”

Thor松开了手，虽然只过了几秒，可对于Loki却像是有一个世纪般漫长，僵硬地笑了笑作为回应，便立即还算自然地大步向洗手间走去。

 站在洗手池前，Loki借着凉水使力地搓了搓自己的脸。

 “该死。” 他有些疑惑，明明这两天都没有再吃Thor拿来的食物了，刚刚也没发生什么，为什么自己的身体反应突然就变得这么奇怪，还偏偏在这个时候。

 他觉得自己快要烧起来了，全身都在发烫，脸颊异样地泛红，下身也异常的肿胀，这是怎么了，被下药了？不可能，这里的食物不会有问题，Thor也没并没有机会下手，那是哪里出了问题？ 

 不对，Thor刚才的反应，不太对，Loki努力回想着。

那个谨慎的金发男人，一点也没有隐藏忧虑的样子，似乎，他丝毫不担心这次的交易，可这次的走货，一定没那么简单，不然他也没必要亲自跑一趟。

但是，他刚才并没有做什么啊，除了刺激自己以外，他做了什么呢？难道是……鱼？！鲷鱼..鲷鱼..鲷鱼？！那不就是加吉鱼吗？至少英国人是这样叫的，可Thor，却用了只有澳大利亚人才用的叫法，他是故意的吗，还是，他就是来自澳大利亚呢。

坏了，加吉鱼！这种会性转变的‘两性体’特殊生物，似乎能刺激信息素的结构变化。

糟糕，得快点离开这里，不然，自己现在的这个样子…明显是快进入发情期的征兆啊，该死，他已经能感觉到自己信息素的味道浓烈得快要溢出去了。

Loki正准备抬手看一下时间，身后洗手间的门却忽然被推开了，一个纤细的身影出现在了洗手池前巨大的玻璃镜子里。

“噢，我亲爱的姐姐，这是我第一次觉得你是如此亲切。”Loki悬着的心终于放下了些。

可海拉看上去却并不怎么轻松，“Loki，这次行动可能有问题，我们好像被人盯上了，餐厅里，应该全是Thor Odinson的人。”

“什么？那码头那边呢，拦住了吗？”Loki突然有了一种不祥的预感。

“我让肯带着搜查令去了，一有情况就会通知我，但是现在离交易时间只剩几分钟了，ASG的运输船早就已经靠岸，按理说搜查应该开始了才对，可肯那边，居然没有任何消息，所以我才直接进来找你。”

 “那怎么办，接应的人都安排好了吗？” Loki有些慌了。

 “他们就在餐厅的后面，一会儿，我们的人会扮作厨师的样子进来，你跟他换了衣服就直接从后厨的紧急出口出来，餐厅里一定有人盯上我了，我在外面等你。”

 说完，海拉便急匆匆地走了出去，Loki也随便找了一个厕所隔间躲了进去，坐在马桶盖上，焦急地看着手表。

 狭窄的空间里，指针走动的声音被放大，这一次，似乎秒针与分针走得格外缓慢，随着下体欲望的膨胀，Loki的呼吸也越来越粗重，他死死咬着下唇，额头上都被逼出了些许汗珠。

 一分钟，两分钟，三分钟….不知过了多久，终于，他隔间的门上，响起了三声不轻不重的敲门声。

 Loki费力地掰开了隔间的锁，“快….你终于来了。”

然而门板的另一边，却并没有他想象中的回答。

  门被慢慢地打开了，然而映入眼帘的，却并不是一身白衣的大厨，而是一个高大的黑色身影，熟悉的黑色漆皮皮鞋，熟悉的黑西装，以及熟悉的，金发。

 那是Thor Odinson，带着不知何时出现的两个手下，正一脸玩味地，盯着他。

 “我找到你了，Loki。”看着眼前这个坐在马桶盖上汗水淋淋的男人，衬衫的扣子被全部扯开，衣料紧紧贴合着他的肌肤，隐约可见他胸口新鲜的红色抓痕，还有，没有来得及拉上的西装裤拉链，Thor轻蔑地扯起了嘴角，“这是怎么了呢？宝贝。” 

  如果说压死骆驼的是最后一根稻草，那么此时此刻，让Loki的理智完全崩塌的，就是Thor Odinson独有的信息素味道。 

  那像毒药一样的味道，一瞬间麻木了Loki的大脑，抽取了他所有的力气，他只能眼睁睁地看着，看着那个金发男人慢慢地走近，慢慢地伸出一只手，掐上自己的脖子，自己的视线渐渐模糊，呼吸越来越困难…

 就这样结束了么，Loki缓缓闭上了眼，可忽然，Thor的下一步动作又令他抑制不住地开始挣扎。

 Thor慢慢松开了掐在他脖子上的手，另一只手却又一路无阻地将手伸入了他的西装裤，隔着最里面早已被浸湿的布料死死握住了他肿胀的欲望。

 “杀了我，啊…。”Loki突然开始剧烈地颤栗，Thor故意的发力让他再说不出一句话，唯有难以停止的呻吟。

 “宝贝，你还真是天真。”Thor笑了，“记得吗，我说过，我讨厌背叛。”冰蓝色的眼睛对上Loki泛着水光的翠绿色眼眸，没有丝毫温度。

 “想要吗，想要，就忍着吧。” 说着，Thor猛地抽回了手，毫无留恋地转身走了出去。

 “把他带回审讯室。”这是Loki昏厥前听到的最后一句话。

 

（8）

  
‘没有神的光环,人生而平凡。’

马洛卡，ASG审讯室

在幽绿的泥沼中醒来是什么感觉？

当冰凉的淤泥触上炙热的皮肤，一寸寸深入，吞噬由四肢到脖颈，手可以舒张，却抓不住一株青草，腿无力地踢踏，却只能越陷越深。

慢慢地，淹没到了下巴，你惊恐地睁开眼睛，却什么也做不了，就像陷入蛛网的飞蛾，挣扎带来的只是更牢固的束缚，像是被故意丢入深海的玩偶，胸口被缝满了石头。

“真可惜。”

是谁呢，绝望里的旁观者，声音很轻，很温柔，很熟悉，让压抑里都带上了阳光的味道，就像那个，高大的金发男人，可是….

“呵。”

他的声音里，不带有一丝怜悯。

Loki讨厌噩梦，然而这一次，他却在噩梦中醒来，只是迎接他的不是幽绿的沼泽，而是黑漆漆的地板，他蜷缩在冰凉的地板上，身体依旧炙热，下体依旧肿胀，可意识却在慢慢回复，他颤巍巍地撑着地板站了起来，没有去抓眼前的黑色西装裤。

“你错过了一场好戏，看看吧，这就是你等的人。”熟悉的声音里带着戏谑。

 顺着Thor的目光看去，Loki才感受到了空气里混杂在信息素气味中的血腥气，直让人想吐。 

 那是一个有些微胖的身影，被铐在几步之隔的铁架上，双手举过头顶，带着利齿的镣铐死死禁锢着他的手腕，鲜血顺着手臂涓涓而下，迅速凝固的液体黏住了栗色的头发，流过了没有血色的脸颊，头无力的垂下，有些破碎的纯白的衣袍记录了它的流向，也记录了一道道狰狞的鞭痕。

 “可惜了，他可是个很有名的厨师。”

 “什么？”Loki有些惊讶。

 “没什么可惊讶的，宝贝。”Thor突然转过脸来，冰蓝色的眼睛里带着嘲笑，“他只是个内急想要上厕所的可怜厨师，不是你要等的人，看来，你被遗弃了。”

 Loki哑然。

顿时一阵愤怒涌上心头，他大步走了过去，一把揪起了那可怜厨师早已垂下的头颅，可对上的的确是一张完全陌生的脸。

“不，不可能，你是谁，是谁！”甩开这布满鞭痕的脸，Loki终于发出了愤怒的嘶吼，斜睨了一眼铁架旁不远处的霍根，他忽然用单手捂住了自己的鼻子和嘴开始后退。

  一步，两步，直至光亮的地板印出另一个人的影子，他猛地一转身对准那抹黑色的身影就踢了过去，然而，那人却比他更快一步，一下子就闪身到了他的身后，浓烈的Alpha信息素气味随之从身后蹿了出来，还没等他刺出不知从何处拿出的匕首，尾椎骨处的剧烈疼痛便令他摔倒在地，再难站立。

小巧的匕首被甩了出去，碰到坚硬的黑色大理石地板发出一声清脆的声响，在安静的空间里回荡。

  “霍根。”Thor站在Loki身后，声音淡淡的。

霍根立即会意，转身打开了一旁高脚台上的灰色铁皮箱,一瓶瓶红色的液体被摆了出来，又依次被吸入了尖细的注射器…..

看着那红得刺目的液体，Loki只觉得身上泛起了阵阵凉意….

“Loki,” Thor的声音忽然变得格外的温柔,他毫不费力地抱起了眼前这个虚弱的男人，还将他温柔地放在了一旁的沙发上，“既然你这么喜欢扮作Omega，那我就帮你变成真正的Omega吧，嗯?”  
  
明明是极致温柔的语调，却说着如此残忍的话。

  Loki瞬间睁大了眼睛，“不…不…不…不要.... Thor….”

Omega？那永远成不了上位者，只能靠取悦Alpha才能度过发情期，注定沦为上流世界的玩物的可怜角色，不要，他不能成为Omega，他是Alpha，他是生来就带着优越感的Alpha，怎么可以....怎么可以..Loki的理智在逐渐崩塌。

 “给他注射。”说着，Thor直接用双手撑住了Loki的肩膀,将他牢牢地抵在了沙发上。

 “不要,不要,求你,Thor….”看着霍根拿着注射器一步步走近，Loki用尽全力挣扎了起来，却丝毫逃脱不了压制，他只能死死抓住Thor的手臂，乞求这个男人能改变主意，”Thor,我错了……我错了....求你…..不要…你不会这么做的…你不会....”  
  
可是，对于步步设陷的猎人来说，即将到手的猎物，哪有放过的道理。

 “乖，不会很痛的。”依旧温柔的声音，就像是在哄着生病却不愿打针的孩子，“今天以后,你就是真正的Omega了。”Thor轻轻吻上了那不断发出乞求的唇,将接下来的呜咽全数堵在了两人交合的唇舌之间。

 细长的针头刺入苍白的皮肤,比血液更加艳丽的液体被缓缓射入手臂，从绿色的眼眸中流出的泪水让这漫长的吻变得腥咸，却冲不散金发男人的残忍。

Thor Odinson,这就是你的真面目吗，从前的温柔宠溺全是虚假的伪装，冷酷无情才是面具下的真相。

漫长的吻结束，Thor 忽然推开了死死抓着他的黑发男人，温柔不再，“休息结束了宝贝，我对你的惩罚，现在才刚刚开始。”

看来只有折断鸟的翅膀，才能阻断它妄想飞翔

疼，真的很疼。

那是一种钻心疼痛，侵袭着可怜的Loki Laufeyson，他感受到了那猩红色的液体顺着血脉迅速地流动，体内的信息素似是被点燃，燃烧的刺痛遍布全身，让他完全无法动弹，浑身上下的每一处细胞都在痛苦的呐喊，体温急速不正常的攀升，大脑却异常的清醒，清醒到不放过一丝一毫的痛觉。

身处熔炉却无法晕厥的痛苦，让Loki抓狂。

生理的自然反应让他死死蜷缩在沙发上，紧紧咬住了自己已泛出血迹的下唇，疼，除了疼还是疼。

 “疼吗，呵，不让你疼，你永远也不会长记性。”看着那蜷缩在沙发上瑟瑟发抖的身影，恶魔却露出了残忍的笑意。

“来吧，我来帮你。”Thor轻笑着取下了身旁墙上最细小的皮鞭，“小孩子就是小孩子，不打不行。”

灼热的痛苦剥夺了Loki的感官，周围的一切都已模糊不清，可眼前Alpha的靠近却还是加深了他的不安。

随着男人一鞭鞭毫不留情面的抽打，身体的痛苦终于突破忍受的极限，他开始不受控制的战栗，翻滚在地，嘴里发出痛苦的哀嚎。

“长记性了吗，宝贝。”看着在自己脚下像蛇一样翻腾的男人，Thor又是重重一鞭，却故意打在了Loki的屁股上“记住这种疼痛吧，这就是背叛者的下场。”

 丢掉已沾上血迹的皮鞭，Thor缓缓蹲了下来，看着脚下的男人下意识地往后蜷缩，温柔地摸了摸他已被汗水打湿的黑发，终于露出了满意的笑容。

“怕我吗，Loki，只有你怕我，才会没胆子再想着逃脱。”

抱起衣服破碎，浑身血迹斑斑的男人，Thor笑着走出了审讯室。

 “老大？”不知何时就候在审讯室门外的霍根看着Thor怀里这个明显还有呼吸的黑发男人有些惊讶，因为之前从来没有被审讯者能从审讯室里活着出来，从来没有，而Loki Laufeyson是第一个。

 “宠物嘛，驯服总是需要点手段。”不再理会霍根惊讶的眼神，Thor直接越过他向自己三楼的卧室走去，他知道，应该很快，ASG的人就会知道Loki已经完全属于自己了，而那些曾在暗处对Loki有想法的人，都该认清现实了。

马洛卡别墅，浴室

将Loki轻轻放在浴室里巨大的双人按摩浴缸里，Thor自己则坐在了浴缸边缘，耐心地帮他脱掉了鞋子，“醒醒宝贝，自己脱衣服。”

Loki无力地躺在浴缸里，闭着眼睛，安静的就像是一个残破的洋娃娃。

“又不听话了吗。”

Thor正准备拿过一旁的花洒喷头，却见浴缸中的人已开始听话地慢慢从头顶脱下自己的衬衫，破碎的布料磨蹭到后背鲜血淋漓的伤口，  
发出痛苦的一声呜咽，却仍是继续伸手拉下自己的裤子拉链。

“真可爱。”Thor最终还是忍不住帮他脱下了裤子，丢开一堆浸着血迹的衣物，打开了水流开关。

温热的水流从浴缸底部缓缓注入，很快便淹没了Loki伤痕累累的躯体，干涸的血液被冲去，缸水被染红，泡在红色的温水里，体内的刺痛渐渐散去，Loki只觉得格外的舒适，他甚至想就在这里睡去。

可一旁的金发男人显然不想这么早就放过他，Thor很快脱掉了自己碍事的衣物，也坐进了浴缸里，毫不费力地就将Loki放到了自己身上，臀部的伤口抵上已高耸的粗壮，Loki疼得剧烈颤了一下，想要逃开，却被身下的男人死死按住。

"自己坐上去。"男人靠在浴缸里，冰冷地发号施令。

Loki不为所动。

"好吧，这是你自找的。"

Thor一个翻身就将Loki压在了身下，溅起了片片水花，双手扣住他的双手举过头顶，用膝盖强硬地分开了他的双腿。

布满伤痕的后背抵上浴缸的内壁，Loki闷哼一声，却放弃了挣扎，双眼紧闭，咬着下唇承受着Thor强势的侵入。

没有任何前戏和扩张，异常粗大的阴茎隔着水流挤进狭小的穴口，艰难却不迟疑的挺入，粗暴直接地抽插，躯体剧烈地律动，一次比一次更加深入，直逼最里处的生殖腔，疼痛却带着异样的快感。

"真想现在就标记你。"Thor故意暗示性地向着Loki的生殖腔入口顶弄，搔痒却得不到满足惹得Loki敏感地颤动，身下人性感的扭动伴随着呻吟让Thor更加兴奋，浑身上下的Alpha信息素都沸腾了起来，几乎抑制不住。

"不要....Thor，求你，嗯...嗯........"

"难道你还等着别人标记你吗，嗯？"Thor顶弄的频率更加激烈了，带着血迹的缸水泼出了一地。

“不....没有......"Loki难受地不停摇头"我没有....."

Thor这才满意地慢了下来，宠溺地吻上了Loki的额头“以后乖一点，我会好好对你，Loki。"

这就是信息素的作用么，看着Loki无助呻吟的样子，Thor总是狠不下心，他的妖精越来越迷人了，迷人到Thor恨不得就这样一直把他囚禁起来，用最牢固的锁链锁住，每天没日没夜的上他，上到他脑子里全心全意只有自己，他一定是疯了，被这个妖精逼疯了。

“总有一天，我会让你心甘情愿被我标记。"男人低沉沙哑的嗓音萦绕在烟雾缭绕的浴室里， 伴随着有节奏的水声，久久回荡，难以散去。

 

（9）

  
‘被折断翅膀的笼中雀，还有机会逃脱吗？’

伦敦，情报局

“说吧，海拉，别告诉我这又是你的临时计划。”肯愤怒地将最新的反馈文件甩在了办公桌上。

不管怎么说，海拉这次的行为确实太过分了，就连一向好脾气的肯此时都摆不出个好脸色。“Loki不仅是我们最优秀的同事，也是你的弟弟啊。”

海拉却丝毫不以为意， “拜托，肯，我当然知道Loki是我的弟弟，正是因为他是我弟弟，我才会这么做。”

“任务失败，我们完全有机会带他一起撤离，可你却突然一意孤行地改变计划，不仅不对他实施救援反而还欺骗他，这样对待一个优秀的卧底，这是我们情报局的做事风格吗？！”

“噢，我确实不该欺骗他，不过我这也是在帮他啊。”

“帮他？呵，”肯被气笑了，“Thor Odinson是什么人我相信你比我们这里的任何人都清楚，残忍，不择手段，之前几个卧底暴露后的下场你都忘了吗，没有一个活着回来，每一个都是被虐待至死，难道这就是你所谓的帮他？！”

“别这么激动，肯，我这么做当然有我的理由，”海拉总是这样，一脸胸有成竹的样子，“Thor Odinson是个什么样的人，我比谁都清楚，同样，我也比你们更关心Loki，不愿他受伤害，可是这一次，相信我，Thor是不会真对Loki怎么样的，不然他也不会这样大费周章的陪他演戏，这不是他的行事风格，再说，我也相信我弟弟的能力，ASG还不至于让他丧命。”

“可这不是玩游戏，我们也不该拿一位同事的生命来开赌局。”

“得了吧，肯，凭良心说，我们局里有哪一次的行动不是大家拿命去赌的，再说，所有的收获都得付出代价不是吗，而这一次，一旦Loki熬过去了，我们可就能真正接近ASG的中心了。”

“可你又怎么能保证Thor Odinson一定会对Loki放下防备，让他真正加入ASG呢，情人和下属的差别可不小。”

“这就要看我那可爱弟弟的能力了，不过，作为看着他长大的姐姐，我一向看好他的能力，放心，Loki不会让我们失望的。”

...........

马洛卡别墅

  “宝贝，你的身体也太娇弱了，得好好补补。”

  Loki醒来的时候，赤身裸体地盖着厚棉被躺在熟悉的大床上，除了身上没什么力气之外，并没有感受到伤口本该有的疼痛，反倒是觉得浑身凉凉的，还带有一股清凉的药味。

  那个有着海蓝色眼睛的金发男人就坐在床边上，一旁还站着一个黑发女人。

  “He…la….”Loki艰难地开口，声音沙哑干涩完全辨不出他在说什么。

虽然看得不太真切，但他还是忍不住伸手想去抓住那个女人，可无力的手才刚刚抬起，就被坐在一旁的男人重重地打了下去。

“这是Sif，ASG最好的女医师。”

“Hello Loki，你终于醒了，知道吗，你昏迷了三天，Thor也在这里守你守了整整三天，我都要被他逼疯了。”一个陌生的女声传来。

Loki无力地闭上眼，那个名字，那个人，如果可以的话，他真的一点也不想再看见，一点也不想。

“你回去吧Sif，他还在生我的气呢，我得好好哄哄他。”

  Sif，Sif，名字有些耳熟，自己一定在哪里听过，是在哪里呢，Loki努力回想着，可大脑昏昏沉沉的就是想不起来。

“宝贝，我就在你面前，你居然还敢想别人？”Thor一下子压在了Loki的身上，惩罚性的咬了一口Loki仍有些红肿的嘴唇，“你可真是胆子越来越大了。”

 “滚。”声音很小，却很坚定，Loki甚至都没有睁开眼睛。

 “呵，你可还真是长不了记性。”像是终于卸下了伪装，Thor轻笑着站了起来，如果Loki此时睁开眼睛，他一定看到男人笑容背后的冰冷，可惜，他并没有睁眼。

“看看吧，我给你准备的礼物，还喜欢吗？”Thor笑着踢了踢脚下堆着的锁链，金属在地毯上发出碰撞的声音，有一节锁链还撞上了大床的床柱。

听着金属的碰撞声，Loki这才后知后觉地发现有些不对，也不管此时自己穿没穿衣服，他睁开眼一下子坐了起来，踢了踢自己的右腿，只觉得异常的，沉重。

看出他的疑惑，Thor一把扯掉了他身上厚重的棉被丢到了一旁的地毯上。

只见深蓝色的床单上，赤裸而苍白的男人微微分开了腿，由后背到小腿，白皙的皮肤上分布着一条条大大小小已结痂的暗红色伤痕，而男人还算光洁的右腿脚踝上，却扣着一个黑色的金属铐环，刚好环住脚踝。

为了避免磨破皮，制作者甚至还贴心地在镣铐里加了圈柔软的皮革，虽已选用了最轻的质地，可连接着铐环的一节节锁链却还是拉高了它的重量。

“Thor…….”Loki的声音沙哑中带着迷茫。

“喜欢吗，嗯？”金发男人仍然微笑着。

“混蛋，你怎么不去死，咳，咳…..。”喉咙的刺痛也抑制不了Loki的愤怒。

“如果不想你的喉咙坏掉，你还是别说话了，当然，如果你憋不住，我不介意帮你带上口枷。”

Thor还温柔地帮拍他拍了拍背，“别这么惊讶宝贝，你知道的，我早就想把你锁床上了，而这次的长度足够你在这个房间任何一个角落活动了，浴室都可以，你要知道，这可比我最先想的长度长多了。” 

“变态”Loki剧烈地挣扎，踢腿，可在Thor眼里却像是故意撒泼的孩子。

“我劝你乖乖的，如果不是你现在还太虚弱，你知道我想做什么，别逼我。”Thor捡起了一旁的棉被给床上的人盖好，还轻柔地吻了下Loki的额头，“我出去一下，乖乖等我回来。”

 ‘比起单纯善良，残忍何尝不是一种伪装。’

关上卧室门，Thor疲惫地揉了揉肉太阳穴，吩咐了女佣准备晚餐，终于想起了ASG三天未处理的文件。

“老大。”霍根和Sif都已候在Thor的书房里。

“查到了吗？”

“伦敦情报局的人，Loki Laufeyson主动退役前就加入了情报局，后因不明原因主动退役，也没有再接情报局的任何任务。”

“这次行动是情报局独立的计划，并没有汇报给上级。”Sif补充道。

“你这次待多久?”Thor看向Sif。

“最多还能再待一周。”

“交货日快到了，在这之前我会跟霍根去趟避难所，在我回来之前帮我好好陪陪Loki。”

……..

等Thor终于处理完积累的文件之后，天已经完全暗下来了。回到卧室，屋子里黑黑的，没有开灯，窗子大开着，微凉的海风将几缕月光也一起送了进来。

Thor稍稍关上了些窗子，拉上窗帘，这才打开了床头的壁灯去看那床上的人。 

Loki一动不动地躺在床上，床边就是银色的餐车，毫不意外的，餐车上的食物和饮品没有一点动过的痕迹。

“唉，我就知道你不会好好吃东西。”

“宝贝，我知道你还没睡，起来吃点东西，你一定饿了。”

“不理我？……好吧，真是任性。”Thor无奈地摇了摇头，转身又去一旁的柜子里翻出几支药膏跟棉签，“来吧，我来帮你擦药。”

 Loki依旧没有反应，如果不是看他还有呼吸，那样子就像一具尸体。

Thor在床边坐下，慢慢地掀开了Loki的被子，从胸口开始温柔地给他的伤痕处涂上药膏，绿色的药膏凉凉的，接触到暗红色的伤口没有丝毫刺痛，随着Thor打圈式的涂抹甚至还有些痒痒的。

“这是ASG自己研制的药剂，有了它，你身上不会留下任何疤痕。”

带着凉意的棉签慢慢落到了Loki的小腹，大腿，小腿，可饶是Thor故意恶趣味地用棉签碰了碰那安静的性器，也没换来床上人的一个回应。

“翻个身吧。”

仍是没有反应。

“需要我拿点玩具来哄你么，再拍个视频给你远在伦敦的同事们看看，报个平安？”

许久，Thor正准备起身去拿东西，床上却传来了翻动的声音，Loki十分不耐烦地翻了个身。

“你为什么不杀了我？”Loki有些歇斯底里。

Thor被他的话逗笑了，又拿起了手边的药膏开始给他上药，“因为…..嗯…我喜欢你。”

“呵。”Loki一声冷哼。

“这是实话，你知道吗Loki，第一次见面的时候，我就想得到你了。”

棉签温柔地拂过Loki背后的伤口，Thor继续道，“我承认自己占有欲的确很强，可是，你也是第一个激起我占有欲的人。”

“这就是你羞辱敌人的方式么，明知道我是卧底还这么做，你可真变态。”Loki冷冷道。

“你对自己的魅力就这么不自信么，为什么不承认呢，我就是被你要命地勾引了，Loki Laufeyson，我从不再无意义的事情上浪费时间，唯独你，我宁愿拉着整个ASG来陪你演戏，尽管早就知道你是卧底。”

“那还真是谢谢你了，Thor Odison，有意义么，做这么幼稚的事情。”

“你说，你的同事就这样丢下你，是算准了我舍不得杀你么？”带着膏体的棉签故意在Loki的臀部一圈圈徘徊。

“别给我提那些背信弃义的东西。”Loki一脚直接踢上了Thor的手臂。

“别生气宝贝，ASG的大门为你敞开。”

“你们更恶心，想要我加入你们？做梦吧。”Loki恶狠狠地说道。

“可别这么早下结论宝贝，比起你们虚伪肮脏的政府，这里可有人情味多了，你会喜欢这里的。”

“比起你，谁还称得上虚伪，呵，一边说着让我加入的鬼话，一边把我锁在房间，你真以为能把我永远困在这里么。”

终于涂好药膏，Thor握着他的肩膀直接将Loki又翻了过来，四目相对，吻了吻Loki高挺的鼻子。

“我也希望我能相信你，Loki”，说着，Thor又拿起了另一种药膏，慢慢挤了许多在重新拿出的棉签上。

“不过既然决定了要在一起，那我们就得学会相信对方，不是吗？”Thor忽然腾出一只手抓住了Loki的左脚脚踝，同时踩住脚下锁住Loki右脚的锁链，猝不及防地分开了Loki的双腿。

“变态，鬼答应了要和你在一起，放开我你这混蛋。”Loki开始剧烈挣扎踢蹬。

“别动，我帮你擦药，你也不想里面坏掉吧。”

“滚…”

冰凉的棉签伸入温热的后穴，Loki倒吸一口凉气，羞耻心让他气红了耳朵。

“放心宝贝，只要你听话，以后如果你不愿意，我不会再强迫你。”

缓缓放下Loki的左腿，Thor帮他盖好了被子。

“这几天我要出去一趟，你乖乖在家等我回来，给你留了部手机，就在床边的抽屉里，还有，明天我会让人送来你的衣服，这几天我不在你要自己上药，自己按时吃饭，你知道不听话的下场。”

Loki直接侧过了身，身上淡淡的药味让他有些犯困，男人的碎碎念念得他头晕。

“对了，卧室里有监视器。”Thor又补上一句。

“你怎么不去死。”

至此，一刀刀捅死Thor Odison成了Loki Laufeyson近期最大的梦想。

 

（10）

  
‘美丽的皮囊，就是最致命的武装。’

马洛卡别墅，卧室

“Laufeyson先生，我为您送来了衣服和早餐。’勤劳的女佣按时推来了餐车，还冒着热气的法式可颂让整个房间都溢满了烤面包的味道，还没下口却都已能感受到它的香甜。

“Thor先生吩咐我每天都这个点来叫你起床，Laufeyson先生。”

拉开深蓝色的窗帘，阳光顿时洒满房间，躺在松软大床上的人终于缓缓睁开了墨绿色的眼睛。

“真香….，”Loki伸了个懒腰，慢慢坐了起来，厚厚的棉被退到了腰间，露出白皙却布着道道暗红色鞭痕的上半身。

勤劳的小女佣刚刚拉开窗帘回过头就看见了这一幕，看着男人精壮的躯体和清晰可见的六块腹肌，从来没见过异性躯体的她可以说是立刻就红了脸。

当然，这一切都在Loki的意料之内，作为特工的他，身材虽没有Thor那么壮硕，却还是十分有料的，毕竟就算主动退了役，他还是没有放弃定时该有的训练。

“可爱的小姐，能劳烦你把衣服递给我吗，你知道的，我没穿衣服，有点不太方便。”刚睡醒略带沙哑的声音格外的性感。

“好….好的，Laufeyson先生。”小女佣红着脸拿起了为Loki准备好的衣服递了过去，说是衣服，其实就是按Thor先生吩咐拿来的男士睡袍，上好的冰丝面料，滑滑的，十分轻薄舒适。

Loki穿上递来的衣服，简单地在腰间系了个节便慵懒地靠在了床头堆积的靠枕上，大有示意女佣继续服侍他用餐的意思。

“你叫什么名字？”

女佣递来了餐盘，餐盘里摆着精致的可颂面包，散发出诱人的奶香味，可这香味丝毫缓解不了她的紧张，面对眼前一个如此，迷人的男人。

“我叫..Sophie，Laufeyson先生。”

“真是个可爱的名字，法国人？以后叫我Loki就好。”

“是…是的，laufeyson先生，噢，Loki先生。”女佣显然没有料到这个看似冷漠的男人，居然会这么好相处，还如此耐心的会跟她闲谈。

咬了一口面包，酥松的口感让Loki立即就舒展了眉，“这是我吃过最美味的法式可颂，是你亲手做的吗？”

“是…是的,Loki先生，是Thor先生告诉我您可能会喜欢法式的早餐，还为您准备了一杯焦糖玛奇朵，很甜，Thor先生说您喜欢喝甜的。”Sophie又端起了一杯咖啡递过去。

Loki不置可否地撇了撇嘴，轻抿了一口咖啡感觉味道还不错，“呵，他倒是了解我的口味，不过，他去哪了？”Loki漫不经心地问道。

 “我不是很清楚，Loki先生，Thor先生和霍根先生昨天晚上就离开了，好像说是去什么….避难所？应该是去谈生意，我也不知道在哪里。”

 “他有说他什么时候回来么？”Loki继续问道。

  “没…没有，不过Thor先生谈生意一般都是一周左右才会回来，如果您觉得无聊的话，Thor先生吩咐了Sif小姐会经常来看你，对了，如果您有什么需要的话可以拉动床边的服务铃，我会立刻赶到。”

 待Loki吃好了早餐，Sophie正准备伸手拿走隔着棉被放在Loki腿上的餐盘，Loki却也将手伸向了盘子，四只手短暂碰触的瞬间，女佣像触电般收回了盘子，她的脸颊更红了。

 “抱….抱歉，Loki先生。”

 “这没什么好抱歉的Sophie，需要我帮你吗？”Loki丝毫不在意，反倒看向了床边的两个餐车。

 “不….不….不…不用，我自己可以的，Loki 先生。”

  “没关系的，你一个人也没办法推走两个餐车，反正我整天在房间也没什么事情可做。”说着，Loki直接下床站了起来，推起了前一天晚上留下的餐车。

 Sophie觉得自己的心脏都快跳出来了，她都不敢去摸自己早已发烫的脸颊，微微瞟了一眼身后就再也不敢回头了。

  接近一米九穿着浴袍的男人就站在她身后，自己只能达到他的胸膛，完美精致的脸庞，比模特还火热的身材，还无比的绅士，简直是无数人的梦中情人，而自己居然还陪这位‘梦中情人’吃了早餐，而此时他居然还愿意帮她推餐车。

此时的从双人床到卧室门口，成了Sophie推餐车走过最漫长的距离，漫长到她不想这么快停下。

 “抱歉，我只能送到门口了。”站在卧室门口，Loki看了看自己脚下已扯到尽头的锁链，对着门外的小女佣遗憾地说。

  “没关系，Loki先生，您回去休息吧，剩下的我自己来就好。”看着Loki无辜的墨绿色眼睛，Sophie觉得自己的心都在颤抖，感谢地鞠了鞠躬。  
  
她对这位Thor第一次带回家中来的Loki先生印象好极了，以至于推走餐车的时候都在想着，Thor先生真是太过分了，居然这样对待如此绅士的Loki先生，心里不禁涌起一股同情。

 关上房门，收起了绅士的笑容，Loki忍不住气愤地咬了咬牙。

该死的Thor Odison，你就这么怕我离开吗，狭窄的走廊里居然装上了三个摄像头，而且楼梯口和另一边窗口的摄像头明显是新装的，让整层楼完全没有死角，不仅如此，他刚刚还发现走廊里居然还多了两个持枪的保镖。

很好，门口的逃离路线成功被断掉了。

‘黑暗无论怎样悠长，白昼总会到来。世界上还没有一个方法，可以从一个人的脸上探察他的居心。  
——《麦克白》

当Sif第二天敲门进入卧室的时候，穿着墨蓝色睡袍的男人正半躺在窗边的榻榻米上，专注的捧着一本莎翁文选。

窗外阳光正好，拂过男人精致的侧颜与皮肤，颀长的躯体完美得就像米开朗琪罗的雕像。

“在看什么？”Sif试探性的走上前。

  没有人应答，室内只有修长的手指轻轻翻动书页地沙沙声。

许久，才传来男人有些低沉的声音。

“你相信命运吗？Sif小姐。”   
   
 “什么？”Sif有些疑惑。  
  
 “在命运面前，我们总是无能为力。” Loki的声音很温柔，正如他此时的目光。

 “Loki…..”不知为什么，看着男人似湖水般墨绿的眼眸，Sif却觉得那幽深的波澜不惊之下隐藏的尽是悲伤，作为医生的本能让她迫切的想要将那浓烈的悲伤抹去。

“你知道吗，我刚来ASG的时候，也很难过。”

  “是Thor让你加入的吗？”Loki淡淡地问，目光却并不离手中的书页。

  “不是，是我的父亲，他跟Thor的父亲是世交，也是他最忠诚的下属，我跟Thor从小一起长大，他就像我的哥哥。”

   “看来有个哥哥的感觉还不错。”

   “是的，还有霍根和范达尔，我们小时候开心极了，他们都是很好的人。”坐在Loki的脚边，回忆起童年，Sif情不自禁的笑了。

   “呵。”听到Sif的夸赞，Loki不禁发出一声冷哼，一想到那个可恨的男人，恕他实在难以想象那个男人年幼无知时的样子。

“真的，别看Thor看起来冷漠，其实他很在意你。”

 踢了踢带着镣铐的右脚，Loki轻蔑地笑了，“别被男人表面的伪装欺骗了Sif，看吧，卸下面具，你喜欢的人其实就是个残忍偏执的色情狂，感情，是这个世界上最靠不住的东西。”

  “谁说我…”还没等她说完，Loki便打断了她的话。  
   
 “我知道你喜欢Thor。”随即Loki又笑得像个发现朋友秘密的调皮孩子。

“我们不会有结果。”没有否认，Sif的回答也淡淡的。

 “拜托，别说这么明显的违心话好吗，Sif,你明明早就决定要做他最后的归属了。”

Loki忽然坐了起来，凑近Sif有些许慌张的脸，用只能他们两人才能听到的声音戏谑道，那样子像极了引诱夏娃走向禁果的毒蛇。

“你想杀了我吗？”男人的言语里充满了蛊惑。

  Sif却不为所动，“不，我不想杀你，我也不会杀你，Loki，你知道的，男人在决定要稳定下来以前都是会沾花惹草的。”

 Loki嗤笑一声，“可是，Thor Odison，你知道他是什么样的人，据我所知，我应该是第一个不幸被他直接带回老巢的吧，真是糟糕透了。”

“你的确是唯一一个被他带回这里的人，所以我劝你也不要想着逃离，你逃不掉的，他腻了自然会放你走，而你做的无谓挣扎只会激发他的控制欲。”

“你会帮我的是吗，在我需要的时候，叛变的外交官大人。”Loki凑得更近了，两人远看就像情人般亲昵。

“我只会做对ASG来说正确的事。”

……..

Sif刚离开不到一刻钟，床边的柜子里便传来了一串单调的手机铃声，Loki却并没有理会的意思，继续翻开了莎翁文集，毫不受影响。

五分钟后

“fuck”Loki终于终止了手机没完没了的骚扰，接起电话，两边却都是一片寂静。

“Loki….”电话那头的人总算先开口。

 没有回答。

“我想你了。”

还是没有回应。

“给你买了点礼物，现在应该被人放在门口了，自己拿进去。”

电话里传来铁链拖动的声音，Loki不耐烦地走到了门口，拉开房门，走廊里的确放着一个纸箱，箱子不算很大，却有些沉，将它搬进去让Loki出了一层薄汗。

“打开看看，”电话里的人继续命令道。

取下箱子上黏着的美工刀，Loki慢条斯理地划开了纸箱的黑色封条，说实话，对于Thor的礼物，他真的一点也不想打开，完全没有兴趣，而且也不认为Thor会送他什么正常的东西。

不过事实也证明他的预感很正确。

 “喜欢吗，宝贝？”金发男人的声音忽然清晰了起来，穿透力强得仿佛拿下手机都能听见。

  “……变态。”看着眼前的一整箱莫名其妙的情趣用品，Loki真不知道还能再说些什么。  
  
"你会喜欢的。"

"我...."还没等Loki骂出声，却突然觉得身前一凉，低头一看，不知何时自己的睡袍腰带居然松开了。

他刚准备伸手重新系上腰带，一双温暖的大手却先一步搂上了他的腰。

“想我了吗，宝贝。”熟悉的声音贴近了Loki的耳朵，随之而来的是浓烈的Alpha味道，比任何一次都要强烈，让他怀中的Omega都快失去了嗅觉。

 

（11）

  
‘To be or not to be : that is a question ’  
                ——《Hamlet》

如果再给Loki Laufeyson一次机会，他还是会这样做。

在长久积压的愤怒的驱使之下，微笑着给他身后刚归来不久的Alpha一个还算热情的拥抱，再在那Alpha的震惊的空档间在背后给他一刀，没错，给他一美工刀。

一把美工刀真的能杀死那个强大的Alpha吗？Loki没有想过这个问题，或许他想过，只是又被自己刻意的忽略了。

其实如果他想的话，也许他是能做到的。

开玩笑，他可是英国最优秀的特种兵之一，就算是什么武器都没有他也能成功完成自己的暗杀任务，就算双方实力悬殊且自己处在弱势，由从小所经受的非人训练所塑造的本能也能让他第一时间利用自身的一切来扭转局势。

可是，眼前明明有一个可以杀死Thor Odinson的机会，他却放弃了。

为什么?这个男人明明是如此的十恶不赦，残酷冷血，淫靡色情，他走私军火，引起战争，让自己成了Omega，还对自己的躯体做了种种兽行。

这一切的一切却只换来了Loki Laufeyson在关键时刻潜意识里的一丝犹豫。

他捅向了男人的肾，虽然最后被男人躲过了，刀片只划上了Thor的手臂，可他不想他死，他居然不想他死，他只是单纯的想捅他，往死里捅的那种，想让他感受到疼痛，却又不想他死，可真是矛盾，Loki都快怀疑自己是不是得了那个可笑又可悲的斯德哥尔摩综合症。

不，现在还没掌握足够的证据，还没探清ASG以及Thor Odinson真正的目的，他还不能死，自己还得利用他，对，Loki Laufeyson继续自我安慰着。

“宝贝，在这种时候你还能继续走神吗？”

等Loki回过神来，他已经被放倒在床上了。

“说说吧，我该怎么惩罚你呢，就用我给你买的玩具怎么样?”压在Loki身上，Thor用手指抹了一把手臂上被美工刀划伤的伤口，“乖，张嘴。”

“你个变态，骗子，该死的Thor Odinson。”空气里浓烈的Alpha味道让Omega有些眩晕，推动Alpha的手都有些无力。

“亲爱的，我怎么骗你了？”Thor有些无辜。

“你说了不会再强迫我，唔…”Loki正准备继续控告Alpha的欺骗，Thor却已将手指趁机伸入了他的口腔，带着浓烈Alpha信息素的血液迅速覆上舌头，并往下深入。

这下Loki彻底浑身无力了，只剩下被临时标记的喘息。

“我是说过，如果你不愿意，我不会再强迫你，可是现在，你愿意的，不是么？”抽回已湿润的手指，Thor慢慢站了起来，走向被遗忘在一旁的纸箱。

“我也想我们好好的，可是你总是不长记性。”随意挑拣了些东西，Thor又走回了床边。“我离开了两天，你就勾引了两个女人，还想着逃跑么，是不是只有我每天把你抱在怀里你才会打消这愚蠢的念头？”

 “今天我们来玩点特别的。”Thor笑着解开了Loki脚踝上繁琐的镣铐，又为他带上了分腿器。

黑色的皮质的扣环扣上纤细的脚踝，金属的轻杆被调至极限长度，Loki的腿被大大的打开，下体赤裸裸的暴露在金发男人的眼前，Thor顿时便感受到了唇舌的干燥。

 吻上了Loki湿润的嘴唇，舌头探入温热的口腔，男人的嘴里还残存着Alpha血液的味道，这让本就热烈的吻变得更加甘甜，由信息素所激发的本能也让Omega难以拒绝的回吻，感受到自己Omega的回应让Thor更加疯狂，相互灵活纠缠的舌头就像两只饥渴的蛇。

  Thor的吻一路向下延伸，吻上Loki的脖颈，他的胸膛，他的乳尖，浅浅的胡渣蹭过白皙细嫩的皮肤，带来时有时无的搔痒，无力的Omega想伸手去挠抓，却被Alpha单手扣住了双手。

 恶作剧地噬咬Omega已挺立的乳尖，Thor终于听到了渴望已久的悦耳呻吟。

  可没过一会儿，那性感的呻吟却又被一串清脆的铃铛声所取代。

 坠着精致银铃铛的乳夹被夹上Loki已泛红的乳尖，那瞬间的刺激让他忍不住抽搐。

“疼吗？我用手指试过，不会很疼的，一会儿取下来的时候，才会疼。”

Alpha温柔的吻继续向下直直吻上了Loki已抬头的分身，调皮的舌头肆意地舔弄，混着信息素的唾液让Omega的阴茎更加的肿胀，最后Thor直接含住了那肿胀器物的前端，空闲的手也继续往更深处的密地袭去。

 接连而至的快感让Loki情不自禁的扭动，可不带感情的分腿器却让他的双腿丝毫无法动弹，他只能艰难的扭动自己的腰，引起胸前的小铃铛发出清脆的声响，天知道他此时的样子就像发情的蛇精般诱人。

  “Thor….”浑身发热的Omega已被挑逗得叫出了Alpha的名字。

带着薄茧的手指毫不费力地撑开早已湿润的穴口，一个有些冰凉的硬物却被缓缓推入。

  “宝贝，我得教你学会按时接电话。”温热的口腔离开Loki肿胀的阴茎，却而代之的却是小巧的银环，无情的卡住了已吐出些许白液的前端。

起身又亲了亲Loki红肿的嘴唇，“我等了五分钟，得给你点教训，但是乖，不会让你等太久的。”

恋恋不舍地离开了Loki甜美的唇，金发男人掏出了裤包里的遥控器。

 “我去包扎下伤口，你先自己玩。”迟疑了一下，Thor还是将遥控器推到了最高处的档位，然后才慢慢走出了卧室的木门。

‘无情之人陷入感情，往往比感性的人更加执着’

“Thor…..Thor……Thor…..”

在身体内外的强烈的刺激下，无助的Omega开始一遍遍无意识地呼喊那个一直萦绕在脑海中的名字，仿佛这样会让自己好受些似的，然而迟迟没有回应的落差只能更加加深他内心的渴望。

Thor Odinson总是很清楚如何才能让Loki由内而外的赤裸，放下一切伪装，只展现出自己最真实的样子。

在不可控的自然生理反应面前，再强大的意志力也无能为力，这就是人类的无奈，就算表面上再多的口是心非虚与委蛇，身体也总会保持诚实，而测试的方法太多，比如疼痛，比如性欲。

很显然，Thor对Loki选择了最温柔的一种，也是最直接原始的一种——性欲。

  眼下的十分钟对Loki Laufeyson来说恍若一个世纪般漫长，Alpha的血液唤醒了他体内饥饿已久的躁动因子，乳尖的疼痛让他难以忍受，然而最令他疯狂的刺激却来源于他的下半身，那个死死抵在他的前列腺附近疯狂震动的东西。

那疯狂震动的频率可以称得上恐怖，更要命的是它的每一次跳动都能刚好压在那个能令Loki兴奋到战栗的一小块凸起上，那是Thor Odinson算计好的，对于Loki的身体，那邪恶的男人比他本人更加了解。

就在这短短十分钟里，Loki laufeyson已数不清自己究竟被那塞入自己体内的东西送上了几次欲望的顶峰，可每一次的高潮又都硬生生被那紧紧卡在自己性器前端的束缚环所止住，这种残酷的折磨让他几乎疯掉。

他的双手早在被Alpha扣住时就已被束缚在了床头，双脚的脚腕也被羞耻地扣在了分腿器的扣环上，除了哭喊呻吟，卖力的扭腰，让自己的臀部与身下已被浸湿的柔软被单努力摩擦之外，他什么也做不了。

而等到Thor终于在漫长的十分钟后踩着点归来后，看到的便是他的小公主疯狂的一幕。

 笑着走到床边，听着Loki带着哭腔的一边呻吟一边叫着自己的名字，他只觉得前所未有的满足。

“还舒服吗，宝贝。”伸手摸了摸Loki满是汗水的脸颊，湿淋淋的墨绿色眸子看到金发男人的靠近，生理性的泪水又一次不受控制地落下，无助的样子看得Thor的心都停滞了半拍。

“噢，别这样看着我，宝贝，现在你总学会了乖乖听话吧。”Alpha终于按下了遥控器上的关闭按钮，然后看着床上已脱力的Omega，Thor慢条斯理地脱下了自己的衣物。

体内的震动终于停止，Omega发出一声舒缓的呜咽，看着眼前Alpha堪称完美的壮硕躯体，Loki忍不住把脸埋入一旁的枕头里。

看着Loki如此温顺可怜的样子，Thor即便再冷酷此时也不忍再欺负他已临时标记的Omega了，或许这就是两人之间的牵绊吧，至少在此时，他们属于彼此。

Alpha温柔地解开了一直束缚着Omega双手手腕的黑色皮绳，缓了一下，又解开了他双脚脚腕的分腿器，扔到一旁的地上。

 温暖的大手覆上了Loki的乳尖，“忍一忍，会有点疼。”

 尽量轻柔地取下了一直折磨着Loki的乳夹，可金属的弹力还是让Loki疼得蜷缩起了身体。

  “抱歉，宝贝。”Thor安抚式的轻轻含住了Loki一边已成深紫色的乳尖，另一边也用手轻轻地揉了揉。

 “Thor…..”蜷缩着的Omega轻声地呢喃。

  “我在，Loki。”Thor直接躺上床从背后抱住了他的Omega，Loki身上浓烈的甜香味让他几乎把持不住，可他还是硬生生忍住了，理智让他先完全解放他的Omega。

 取下Loki分身上可恶的束缚环，那肿胀的阴茎立即便释放出了停滞已久的浊液，空气中顿时溢满了欢爱的味道，带着薄茧的手指又缓缓伸入Omega那湿润得过分的穴口，尽量温柔地顺着电线扯出了那曾令Loki发狂的硬物。

 “Thor…..”Loki继续呜咽着。

 “我在。”Thor直接翻过了Loki蜷缩着的身体，让他面对面的正对着自己，吻上了Loki还带着泪痕的脸颊“我说过的，如果你不愿意，我不会再强迫你。”

“Help me....”Loki闭上了眼睛。

“你愿意吗？”Thor有些迟疑，“如果你不愿意，我可以用手帮你。”

“No....Do it.....”惹人怜爱的Omega忽然紧紧抱住了Thor的腰，像是落水之人抱住身旁的浮木。

“好吧” 不再迟疑，Thor直接翻身压在了Loki身上，热切地吻上了他甘甜的薄唇。

感受到了Thor身下抬头的炙热，Loki竟主动分开腿圈上了他的腰。

粗长的阴茎丝毫不受阻碍地进入湿润的穴口，一次顶入深处，直抵Loki的生殖腔入口，伴随着Loki舒服的呻吟，Thor开始一次次剧烈冲撞，每一次都完全退出又重重地顶入。

十指相扣间，两人汗水交融。

“标记我….”Loki一字一顿地说出了令Thor震惊的话，声音很小，却清晰。

“什么？”Alpha显然不敢相信自己所听到的。

“标记我，Thor Odinson。”Loki又重复了一遍，墨绿色的眼睛里充满了清醒的坚定。

 迟疑了片刻，Thor以一个长久的深吻当作了回答，激烈的吮吸像是要把身下的Omega吃掉。

剧烈地粗喘，精壮的Alpha直接半跪起来握住了Loki的大腿，紧紧地往自己的腰间贴去，让身下尺寸巨大的肿胀撞入得更深，直接冲入Loki的生殖腔。

第一次被异物进入敏感部位所带来的刺激让Loki全身都颤了一下，穴口自发的收缩夹得Thor几乎缴械投降。

“你要夹断我了，宝贝，放松点。”

羞耻的话却换来Loki更频繁的颤动。

Thor只得配合着更卖力的挺动下半身，Loki身下的欲望在剧烈的冲撞间几乎又要到达顶峰。

“跟我一起，宝贝。”Thor的声音满是充满情欲的沙哑。

又是几个似是要将Loki捅穿的冲撞，伴随着两人的低呼，终于，Alpha和Omega几乎同时到达了欲望的巅峰，Loki的精液直直喷上了Thor的小腹和胸膛，而Thor直接全数射进了Loki的生殖腔。

第一次被填满的快感让Loki几近晕厥。

“我爱你，Loki。”抱着已是迷糊状态的Loki，Thor高兴得不知餍足，可为了能让他的宝贝好受些他还是硬生生压制住了自己的欲望，只得紧紧抱着Loki一同睡下。

今后的日子还很长，而现在，他是只属于他的Omega了。

亲了亲Loki布满汗水的额头，Thor Odinson第一次睡得如此舒心。

 

（12）

  
‘忍耐不代表屈从，沉默，不代表不会反叛’

伦敦 情报局

当海拉和肯带着一众工作人员不得不从情报局里撤离的时候，那位永远端着一副胜券在握样子的黑发女王终于忍不住开始大爆粗口。

为自己的失算，也为自己此时的狼狈，吓得一旁要回家的工作人员大气都不敢出，脚也像是被灌了铅似的纷纷停了下来。

“没事，没事，大家都回去吧，散了散了。”肯一脸平淡地打着圆场，对于海拉的反常似乎一点也不觉得奇怪。

“走吧，海拉，先出去再说。”说着，便扶着海拉的肩膀向大门外走去。

坐在附近公园的长椅上，由一脸愤怒的黑发女人身上扩散出的低气压自动为他们清了场，方圆几十米都不再有人气。

肯忍不住帮海拉摘下了头发上的一小片落叶，“唉，Loki果然是你的亲弟弟。”

“现在别跟我提那可恶的小混蛋，fuck,而且，他也不是我的亲弟弟，是我们家领养的，领养的，懂吗？”

“好好好，但是，海拉，你有没有想过，如果，我是说如果，Loki要是真的背叛我们，投靠了ASG怎么办？毕竟，以Thor Odinson的城府和手段，要是真想留下一个人应该不难。”

“不可能，”愤怒归愤怒，海拉的眼睛里却带着肯定，“Loki知道该怎么做。”

Loki会有所行动，一直在她的预料之中，可她没料到的是，这次那个小混蛋居然会做的这么绝。

不但破坏掉了之前对ASG几位重要人物的监听，让他们得到错误的交易信息，白白付出财力物力去行动，还清理出了他们之前所有安插进ASG的人员，等于是断掉了他们全部与ASG有关的情报网。

还有更过分的，现在上级直接强行调停了情报局的私下行动，他们将得不到中央的一切资金设备以及武装的支持。然而这一切一定与Thor Odinson背后的势力有关，现在，ASG算是彻底和情报局杠上了。

而现在的情报局，已如同失去桅杆的帆船，无力地漂浮于茫茫大海，沉没，已是可以预见的结局。

肯的话不是没有道理，Loki断掉了所有情报局与ASG的联系，可同时也等同于切掉了自己的后路与就近的援助。

“那现在怎么办？我们总不成真的去放假吧。”肯有些头疼。

“带上我们的人，我们，去马洛卡，最后的接应点。”海拉一下子站了起来，她才不相信她的傻弟弟真的会蠢到一个人孤军奋战。

马洛卡岛

 细软的沙滩，雪白的浪花，冰蓝色的海水，一年四季都充满阳光的美丽海岛，谁会想到，那被人们称作“地中海乐园”的仙境里居然会隐藏着令人闻风丧胆的恐怖组织最大的‘巢穴’。

  当Thor兴致勃勃地决定带着Loki在海岛上闲逛时，Loki才真正领略到了这座岛屿的魅力。

为了给属于自己的Omega真真正正玩一次浪漫，这位ASG的领导者头一次为自己放了一个完整的小假期，什么也不管，只为追寻一份他们之间该有的爱情。

  他们在海滩上牵手散步，留下一串串脚印，他们在栽满花花草草的小镇上共享一个面包，参加居民们的古法烹制海鲜饭派对，他们在溶洞内听古典音乐会，在海港边坐已有百年历史的红皮小火车。

倚着古老的木制车厢，轨道边同样古老的法国梧桐遮挡着太阳，穿过那成熟的柠檬树和橘子林，Loki的头靠上Thor的肩，斑驳的树影映上两人的脸，他们的相守仿佛已过了百年。

走下火车，踩过365阶石梯登上山石崖，那是他们此次旅行的最后一站，身处于海岛西岸石崖上的古罗马亭中，同样俊美异常的Alpha和Omega在一起站成了一幅绝美的画卷。

“这是马洛卡最适合看日落的地方。”Thor取下方才蒙着Loki双眼的领带，搂着Loki单薄的肩膀便走向了亭边，迎接这份属于他们的震撼。

“这不是我第一次在马洛卡看日落，可这一次，却比我曾经看得任何一次都美。”面朝着脚下洒满金黄的大海，Loki实话实说，回想起这五天的生活，他忽然有了一瞬间的迷茫。

紧紧盯住身旁金发男人微笑着的脸，他竭力想要看出些隐藏在这份温柔背后的东西，可是，男人的笑容却又是如此的纯澈，纯澈得他都不愿揭露自己的伪装。

转到Thor身后，Loki忽而笑了，笑得很妖异，同时纤细的双手搂上Alpha的腰，“记得吗，我帮你解决情报局，你许我一个愿望。”

“当然，我从不食言，想要什么，宝贝。”

“一个吻。”Loki调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

像是没听清似的，Thor有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“你说什么？”他难以置信地转过身来又问了一遍，因为惊讶，他都没注意自己所站的位置，已经堪堪逼上崖边。

“我要你吻我，傻子。”Loki又向前进了一步，整个人都快压在Thor身上，逼得Thor直直地后退。

“不如这次你来主动，如何？”Thor也笑了，还故意吊着他的Omega。

“好啊，那你闭眼。”Loki没想多久便答应了。

惊讶于Loki今天的主动，Thor笑着闭上了眼睛，还专门伸开了双手等待着他的佳人主动投怀送抱，闭着眼他都能感受到Loki也笑吟吟地伸手向他走来。

然而，他的佳人似乎并没有抱住他的打算，相反的，Loki的双手却突然使力推向了他的上半身，Thor下意识地后退，猝不及防间却踩上了脚后的山石，便一下子失去了重心，重重向后倒去。

只听见一声巨响，那是重物落水的声音，冰蓝色的海面瞬间泛起巨大的水花，水花飞溅，有一滴都溅上了Loki的脸。

Loki 继续在崖边站了一会，直到水面渐渐恢复了平静这才慢慢冷笑着走下了来时的阶梯。

‘相互试探，也算是感情的开始。’ 

  当Loki慢条斯理地数着台阶走到海滩边的时候，Thor正平躺在细软的白色沙滩上，浑身湿透，闭着眼。

  “喂，醒醒，大傻子。”Loki慢慢走近，用粘上了细沙的鞋轻轻踢了踢那瘫在沙滩上的人影。

   对方没有反应，也几乎看不到呼吸的起伏。

  Loki面无表情，又使力踢了踢Thor的手臂。

 “我是不会给你做人工呼吸的，你继续装吧，我走了。”说着便转身要离开。

可就在他刚要迈出腿离开的一刹那，地上的人却突然抓住了他的脚踝，使力一扯，他一个不稳便重重摔了下去，摔倒在细软的沙滩上。

 “Fuck….”还没骂完，身旁的人已翻身压在了他身上，十分粗暴地直接咬上了他的唇。

 “宝贝快告诉我，你是不是蛇变的，嗯？”Thor直接把自己的额头抵在了Loki的额头上，强行与这个像蛇一样的家伙对视，墨绿对上冰蓝，双方看到的眼眸里也只有自己。

 “给我滚开，你个神经病，你才是蛇变的，你一家都是蛇变的。”感受到Thor全身湿透的水珠已浸到自己的身上，Loki气愤地想要推开这压在自己身上的傻子，然而在力量的悬殊差距下，他纤细有力的手臂没有丝毫作用。

 “是不是我最近太宠你了，才让你越来越无法无天。”Thor直接跨坐在了Loki的大腿上，一手将Loki的上半身压在沙滩上，另一只手一把便扯掉了黏在自己身上已湿透的T恤，露出自己健硕的上半身，透明的水珠从金发上缓缓低落在完美的胸肌与腹肌上，展现出要命的性感。

 “你总是这么欠收拾。”说着，Thor直接动手去脱Loki的衣服，很快，Loki单薄的墨绿色T恤便被扔入了海中。

 “你干什么，疯子。”Loki忽然有些慌张，因为他感受到Thor的手貌似已伸向了自己的沙滩裤裤带。

 “干什么，当然是干你啊。”说完，Loki的沙滩裤连同内裤都被扔进了湛蓝的海水中。

 “你疯了，这里会有人来的。Thor，我向你道歉，我错了，我们回去再…唔。”刚刚他将Thor推入海中，ASG绝对会有监视者看到，他们的人肯定就在附近，过来只是时间问题。

 话还没说完，Thor有些湿淋淋的阴茎的前端已顶入了他有些干涩的穴口，而Thor的牙齿也已咬上了他的脖子。

 “怕被人看到吗，”单手揉捏着Loki泛红的乳尖，Thor忽然又强行抬起了Loki的左腿，将他的双腿分到令人羞耻的角度，“我真该在人群里把你扒光，你这条永远捂不热的蛇。”

 “我没想要杀你，真的，我只是，只是想试探一下而已。”

 然而Loki口不择言地解释却并不能熄灭Thor的欲火，粗大的阴茎强硬地挺入，还故意在那隐秘的敏感处要命的摩擦，很快，滑腻的液体便由深处慢慢流出，让那尺寸巨大的器物进出得更加容易。

 “我知道，宝贝，这下你满意了么，我这么信任你。”健硕的男人向打桩机似的一下又一下重重挺进Loki的身体，每一次都直入那最柔软的深处。

 “想回去么，那就配合一点，叫出来，我们就快点结束，我喜欢听你叫。”Thor邪恶地舔上了Loki殷红的嘴唇。

 “变态…”第一次如此羞耻而赤裸地暴露在室外让Loki全身的神经都绷紧了，体内接连而至的快感混着随时可能会被窥探的害怕不断刺激着他的大脑，引得他一有点风吹草动便紧张地浑身都不自在地收缩起来，夹得Thor好一番舒爽。

  而霍根和范达尔刚到海滩旁的灌木丛里便听见了这番引人遐想的对话。

  “走吧，老大没事。”说完，霍根便头也不回地转身走了。

 “要不要再去确认一下？”刚回ASG不久的范达尔还有些不明状况。

 “去吧，如果你想死的话。”听了霍根的话，范达尔虽有些疑惑，却也还是转身离开了。

 而沙滩上热火朝天地纠缠在一起的两人当然也听见了这番对话，Loki的脸瞬间便红润了起来。

 “说你爱我，快，宝贝。”看着Loki满脸潮红的样子，Thor立刻玩心大起，还故意加快了身下顶弄的动作。“快说。”

 “我….我…啊…停下。”伴随着抑制不住的呻吟，Loki的话已模糊不清。

 夕阳西下，落满霞光的海面暗潮涌动，正是最美丽的模样，温柔的光线洒在海滩边尽情纵乐之人的身上，他们翻滚，缠绵，带着细软的沙土与水光，就像是一对落入凡尘的仙子。

 “我喜欢你，Thor….”高潮后的余韵里，Loki终于说出了这句埋藏在心底微不可闻的话，说完，这微不可闻的声音便融化在随之而来的亲吻中了。

 “我爱你，Loki。”Thor又一次把自己的精液一滴不剩地射入了自己Omega的生殖腔。

 

（13）

 

‘太过真实的现实，反而虚幻如梦境。’

  毒辣的阳光，干涸而荒芜的土地，弥漫的硝烟，飞扬的尘土，似曾相识的环境，似曾相识的场景，Loki又回到了熟悉的地方——战场。

明明两天前他还无比畅快的跟自己的完美情人一起在海岛上无比浪漫地度假，而此时他们却是全副武装地趴在土地上。

Loki本来都做好了在西班牙好好当个花瓶代理的准备， 这巨大的转变只因为Thor Odinson的一句话。

“Loki，跟我在一起，你必须时刻保持在最佳状态，以后由我亲自负责你的训练。”

 于是，Thor让他跟着一起去了‘避难所’，而这所谓的训练，就成了战场上的真刀实枪。

举着上好膛的枪趴在全线戒备的战壕里，Loki Laufeyson有了一瞬间的迷茫，但是很快，作为一个特种兵的本能又让他迅速地进入了状态。

上膛，瞄准，射击，再射击，枪林弹雨中，一切都是那么的熟悉，只是让他没想到的是，自己有一天居然也会出现在ASG的雇佣兵团里，跟他每天做梦都想全部缉拿归案的敌人一起并肩作战，而更令他意外的是，他自己居然还乐在其中。

 令人闻风丧胆的ASG军团果然不同凡响，当Loki第一天跟着Thor乘坐私人专机来到他们所谓的‘避难所’时他就发现了。

 这不是伦敦政府所预料的单纯由金钱与权势而操控的木偶兵团，这是一支真正的军队，甚至从某些方面来说都超越了真正的军队。

 因为除去森严的制度，精良的装备和训练有素的兵士与领导者之外，这里还拥有一样普通军队里很难找到的东西——归属感，一种ASG所特有的归属感，没有过分的严肃，大家平时的相处就像是家人般和睦。

 说是‘避难所’，不如叫他Thor Odinson的军事王国，这里的每一个士兵都是他最忠诚的子民，每一个人都是自愿前来，自愿为他们慷慨而优秀的君主效力，正如Thor所说:

 “但凡有脑子的士兵都会为了钱而打仗，而在这里，所有人都凭本事赚钱，大家都来自五湖四海，美国，俄罗斯，英国，乌克兰，克罗地亚，安哥拉，甚至还有拉脱维亚…..就像是真正的联合国，大家一起生活，学习，一同共事，这就是个快乐的大家庭。”

  Loki忘不了那个金发蓝眼的男人说起自己一手培养起来的军团时骄傲的表情，满满的都是身为上位者的野心。

但毋庸置疑的是，Thor Odinson的确是天生的领袖，该有的谋略与手段他一样不缺，还善于领导，善于笼络人心，就连Loki这个卧底都得承认自己的内心在动摇。

 这是从什么时候开始的呢，Loki有些埋怨自己，再那个变态做出那么多无法饶恕的事情之后，自己不但没有想象中那么恨他，居然还动摇了自己的初衷，这真是他卧底生涯里最大的失败。

  相传Thor Odinson冷血无情，杀人如麻，可那是对于背叛者，对于自己人，他往往慷慨大方，一视同仁，还会给予极大的信任；相传他唯利是图，为了自己的利益不择手段，可他却会适当的考量交易者，不会随意贩卖武器；他的钱财大多来源于违法的灰色交易，可他坚持不碰毒品，只会自主研发药剂与装备。

 不知为什么，面对Thor Odinsin，Loki有种惺惺相惜的感觉，无关Alpha与Omega间应有的牵绊，他了解Thor，Thor也了解他，他们互相了解，互相博弈，他们都算不上什么好人，可是，却也都称不上十足的坏蛋，虽然他们纵容杀戮，却也会做一些所谓‘正确’的事，比如Thor会做慈善，他偶尔会帮政府做事。

 除去变态的占有欲与过分精于算计手段狠毒之外，Thor Odinson还真能算得上一个完美的情人，相貌身材财产这些自不用说，最重要的是他对自己情人的态度，温柔体贴细致入微，他知道你需要什么，会为你着想，而且绝对的大方。

  但同时他讨厌背叛，一旦你辜负了他的信任，那下场一定会非常的惨烈，他可以是全世界最温暖的男人，也可以是全世界最恐怖的那个，一切都要看你如何抉择，Loki忽然觉得有些紧张，背叛Thor的下场，他真的想都不敢想。

“你真是能耐了，在战场上都能走神。”Thor的声音伴随着一声枪响，潜伏在Loki左前方的一个敌方士兵应声而亡。“ASG没有彩排，每一次的试验都是实打实的上。”

“你每次都会这样亲自上阵吗？”Loki有些惊讶。

“没错，自己研发的武器总要亲自试了才知道优劣在哪。”连续的爆炸声响起，头顶的天空上又加入了一队无人机。

Thor立即整个人护在了Loki的身上，“来好好看看吧，最美的烟火表演”

ASG 最新研制的燃烧弹被投入敌军的后方，恐怖的哀嚎里，随之蔓延而起的火光将整个战场都烧得透亮，若是在晚上，恐怕整个夜幕都能被烧燃。

“漂亮。”Thor显然对这次的研发成果很满意。

虽然隔着很远，但Loki仿佛都闻到了那火光映照处的焦臭味，无助的人群在火焰中奔跑，最后跑成一具具看不出形状的焦尸....

好恶心，Loki直接吐了。

‘机会总产生于混乱也败于混乱’

“Loki，你没事吧？”

Loki醒来的时候，他们已离开了硝烟弥漫的土地，睁开眼，Thor充满关切的蓝色眼眸近在咫尺。

“你刚刚晕倒了。”

“没事。”揉了揉自己的太阳穴，Loki总觉得最近有些怪怪的，不但经常犯困，还容易忘事，他明明还记得不久前自己只是被恶心的想吐，却完全不记得自己是怎么莫名其妙地晕倒的。

避开Thor的视线，Loki这才发现自己正坐在来时的jeep车上，开车的是范达尔，霍根安静地坐在前座，他跟Thor在后座，而自己像个姑娘似的被Thor抱在怀里。

“事情都处理好了？”Loki随意问了一句。

 “嗯，买家很满意，一会儿再详谈一下基本上就能确认合作了，准备下吧Loki，转到你名下的那个运输公司我们已经帮你在塞浦路斯注册好了，到时候你就是我们的代理人，你知道该怎么做。”   
  
捋了捋Loki微卷的黑发，Thor看起来心情还不错。

一回到营地，这几天结交的朋友们都聚拢在入口处等待着他们的归来，Loki一甩之前的疲惫一下车变得比谁都精神，他笑着跟大家打招呼，吹嘘自己这次的战绩，那被簇拥的样子像是比Thor还要受欢迎。

“看来这几天他跟大家相处的还挺不错。”关上车门，看着前面和大家有说有笑的Loki，Thor笑着感叹道。

“就怕是别有用心，老大，还是注意点好。”霍根却皱起了眉头。

“得了吧霍根，你不会是嫉妒Loki才刚来地位就超过你还抢了你的代理人身份吧，哈哈。”同时下车的范达尔打趣到，虽然跟这个新来的代理人接触不多，不过他还是很看好Loki的能力，相较于一脸严肃的霍根，Loki显然更适合作为ASG的门面。

“嫉妒他？范达尔，劳烦你睁大你那死鱼眼看清楚，我会嫉妒他？那个整天只知道靠脸和屁股勾引人的小白脸，还不知道在计划什么见不得人的勾当呢。”

不理会范达尔对他的眼神示意，霍根越说越起劲，“别对我眨眼范达尔，我知道老大在旁边，看着吧，Loki那个样子在这里迟早会出事，那些被他扭扭屁股就迷晕了头的人也该清醒下了。”

“够了霍根。”站在一旁的金发男人声音冷冷的。

不理会霍根的冷嘲热讽，Thor直接走上前揽住了Loki的腰向营帐里走去。

 “走了宝贝，一会儿再来跟你的伙伴们聊天吧，买家该到了，可别让我失望。”

 事实上，Loki的确没让Thor失望。

饭桌上，Loki熟稔地跟前来商谈的合作方代表客套敬酒聊得十分起劲，几杯酒下肚便敲定了合作，谈成了ASG有史以来最迅速的大单，几个都准备好吃完饭后再跟对方磨合一阵的ASG成员面面相觑，就是Thor都有些惊讶。

整个饭桌上除了霍根不受影响地继续用小刀使力切牛排切到盘子的声音，就只听得见Loki和那位代理人的相互应承。

“那就麻烦你了，Laufeyson先生，期待我们的长期合作。”

“那是当然，盖伊先生，我们ASG不会让你们失望。”

............

晚饭后，送走了合作方的代理人，Loki理所当然地被邀请到了去营帐里喝酒。

“看吧霍根，Loki在代理人这方面的确比你做的好。”也不知是有意无意，范达尔一脸同情地拍了拍身旁明显有些醉意的前代理人。

“老大被他迷晕了头难道连你也晕了吗，那就是个靠下半身和脸吃饭的婊子，我见得太多了，你们相信他会真的加入ASG，我可不信。”

“打住，你喝醉了霍根，老大对他怎么样我们都清楚，有些话该不该说不用我提醒你。”

“滚蛋，范达尔，老子对ASG怎么样大家都清楚，跟了Thor这么多年，我才不信他会因为这么个居心不良的骗子对我怎么样，看着吧，我会让他现原形的。”

 说完，霍根便头也不回地离开了营帐，徒留还端着酒杯的范达尔微笑着站在原地，笑容有些诡异。

看了一眼自己杯中分毫未动的红酒，范达尔终是朝着不远处被簇拥着的黑发青年走去。

“Hey，Loki，我敬你一杯，欢迎你的加入，你可真是我见过最合适的代理人了。”将自己杯中的红酒倒了些在Loki的杯中，范达尔笑着和他碰了碰杯。

“谢谢，范达尔。”整晚都没放下笑容的Loki只和眼前的元老级人物对视了片刻便饮尽了杯中甘醇的红酒，转而又跟别人寒暄去了。

  不知过了多久，当今晚的主角终于因为‘不胜酒力’而再一次晕倒在自己的营帐外的时候，那位敬过他一杯红葡萄酒的元老级成员早已在自己的帐内休息多时了。

‘为了更高的目标，总要有所牺牲。’

这是喝醉了吗？头晕，头疼，想吐，睁不开眼睛。

 “Loki…Loki…Loki...”

声音很熟悉，可是Loki睁不开眼睛，他知道自己正躺在Thor的床上，而且又有人进了他们的营帐。

“范达尔。”这是Thor的声音。

“检测结果出来了，他的血液里含有LYC，跟ASG最新研制的神经性药剂成分完全吻合。”声音有些陌生，应该是范达尔。

“作用呢？”

“少量的话会让人变得虚弱无力，不时呕吐晕厥，如果长期服用将导致神经性的损伤，神智不清甚至脑死亡。”

看着床上缩成一团的人，Thor沉默了一会。

“是谁？”

“是……霍根，应该几天前就往他的食物里下手了，本来不会被发现，但是他今天喝醉了，刚刚送了Loki一瓶酒，酒里的东西，超量了。”范达尔有些迟疑，还时不时打量着Thor的表情。

可Thor的表情并没有什么起伏，像是早料到了一般，只是伸手轻轻地抚平了Loki紧皱的眉头，又慢慢站了起来。

 “乖，等我，我一会儿就回来。”说完，Thor又拍了拍身旁范达尔的肩膀，“你留下照顾他。”

……….

室内Alpha的味道慢慢变淡， Thor出去了。

“你可以睁眼了。”范达尔突然开口，在安静的营帐内有点突兀。

 缩在床上的人皱了皱眉，试了试，果然睁开了眼睛。

 看着微笑着站在自己身旁的人，Loki墨绿色的眼眸有些恍惚。

  “下药的人，不是霍根吧。”可能是饮酒过度，Loki的嗓子干涩而沙哑。

“是，也不是，刚刚你喝那瓶酒，确实是他送的。”范达尔直接在床前坐下，在昏黄的光线下，笑容淡淡的。

  “你…..”看着眼前有些陌生的面孔，Loki半晌不知道该说什么，最后还是放弃了自己可笑的思想斗争，“说吧，我该怎么做。” 

“呵，真是个聪明的孩子，”范达尔贴心地帮床上的人理了理被子。

“接下来的几天，你就好好待在这里休息，哪都别去，你会发烧，会难受，会昏迷不醒，直到被送到伊斯坦布尔的机场，Thor的私人飞机会接你回马洛卡，当然，能下床的时候还是得走出去透透气，看看你想看的，只是别走太远，别又晕了。”

 “对了，以后别喝酒了。”

又补充了一句，范达尔忽然俯身把嘴唇凑到Loki了的耳边，Loki正准备转身，可听到的话瞬间让他失去了知觉，再难动弹，只能惊恐地睁大眼睛看着营帐上方的绿色顶棚，持续了很久才想起了开口说话。

“什…什么，怎么会，怎么可能，Thor….Thor知道吗？”再不顾其他，Loki紧紧地抓住了范达尔的衣角。

 “如果你不说他就不会知道，毕竟这件事还是你亲口告诉他比较好。”温柔地掰开了Loki抓在自己衣服上纤细的手指，范达尔直接用手捂上了他墨绿色的眼睛。

“谢谢。”Loki的声音很轻。

 “没事的，睡吧。”温暖顺着手掌传递到Loki没有血色的脸颊，像是有魔力一般，将昏黄的光线全数遮挡，拂去了所有躁动与不安，闭上眼，唯独一派黑暗，一派宁静。

 当Loki再次睁眼的时候，眼前成了真的黑暗，昏黄的灯光已被熄灭，营帐内安静地只听得见呼吸声，他不知道范达尔是什么时候松手离开的，他只知道此时自己醒来的时候，Thor正躺在他旁边，他在一个同样很温暖的怀抱里。

 他想起了不久前范达尔的话，有些紧张，有些害怕，还有一些自己说不上来的感觉，说不上好坏，不算难过，但也绝对称不上喜悦，他本能地伸手抱住了身旁Thor精壮的手臂，在抑制住自己的信息素之后，Thor的身上总是有一种阳光的味道，每次一闻到这种味道Loki就会很安心。

 他有些不敢闭眼，他怕他一闭上眼就会想起刚刚听到的那句像是一块巨石般压在他心底的话。

刚才范达尔凑在他耳边说，“以后别喝酒了，因为你现在已经不再是一个人。”

Loki不确定范达尔的话究竟是什么意思，但他的心里却有一个念头在疯狂地叫嚣着，可他不敢去想，也不愿相信， 他宁愿自己没有听到这句话，他也宁愿范达尔是在嘲讽他，他不是人，他只是Thor的宠物。

他的确像是Thor的宠物，可是，范达尔不会说出这种只有霍根才会说出口的话，所以只能是另一个意思。

 其实他隐约感觉到了，他怀了Thor Odinson的孩子。

 

（14）

  
‘真诚的爱情之路永远不会平坦。’  
——《仲夏夜之梦》  
Loki又发烧了。

这一次药剂的副作用来势汹汹，就算是范达尔这个ASG的著名药剂师也束手无策。

“怎么回事？他这几天一直在反复发烧。”Thor金黄色的头发乱糟糟的，愤怒又无奈地在营帐里来回踱步，那样子就像是只被抢夺了食物的狮子。

“没有办法，我需要带他回实验室，这次霍根让他喝下去的药剂可能跟之前的信息素吞噬剂起了反应，就他这个样子，如果再不控制住，不出两天就得烧成个傻子。”  
  
范达尔也是一脸严肃，这几天他一直被Thor反复地调遣来帮他的小情人退烧，可Loki依旧昏迷不醒，发烧也一直没能彻底缓解。

营帐内安静了一会儿，过了许久才听见Thor有些低沉的声音。

“明天就是交易日，我走不开，等我去安排一下，你带他今晚就动身，回到水屋立即给我报告他的情况。”

“好。”

..........

营帐外的脚步声渐渐远去，躺在床上的人却睁开了眼睛，墨绿色的眼眸格外明亮，完全不像一个即将痴傻的病人。

“醒了？你可太会演戏了，看看你把Thor给急的，我都要烦死了。”范达尔一点也不意外。

“得了吧。”Loki冷冷地瞪了他一眼，这几天自己虽然不至于烧到痴傻，可体表的高温和半昏迷的难耐还是够他难受的了，反观范达尔，到现在一直像个没事人似的，他的演技才真的是可圈可点。

“什么时候动手？”Loki终于问到了自己最在意的问题。

“拿到你想要的东西了么。”范达尔笑着看着他，“可别太急，我还得陪你回马洛卡，你好好休息，我回去收拾一下。”

不久，范达尔也离开了，营帐内只剩下Loki一个人，一甩浑身的酸软直接站了起来，理了理自己几天没打理的黑发，不急不缓地打开了Thor的保险柜.........

晚上，Thor直接一路把Loki抱到了自己的私人飞机上，怀里的人皮肤还是很烫，整个人也依然是昏昏沉沉的，都不知道他是否清醒。

 “Loki，等我处理完这边的事情就回来陪你。”说着，又轻轻吻了吻Loki光洁的额头，这个ASG残酷冷血的一把手难得地在自己的属下面前展现出了自己充满柔情的一面。

 “范达尔，照顾好他。”

 “好。”范达尔总是这样，感觉什么事都不能引起他的兴趣，总是很平静，平静地像没有感情，只有与他相熟的人才能见到他有人情味儿的一面。  
  
Thor慢慢走下机舱的阶梯，走着走着还恋恋不舍地回望了一眼身后的飞机窗口，就像能透过窗户看到里面的人似的，虽然最初只是一味地想要把Loki绑在身边，可到现在不知不觉间他已经离不开那个人了，或许是自己真的动感情了吧，看看，明明别人还没离开他心里就已经有些失落了，还有些隐隐的不安。

堂堂ASG的一把手居然爱上了一个卧底，这没什么，人活一辈子总也要有些值得牵挂的东西，就像爱情，谁说作为ASG的首领就不能拥有呢，等Loki回来，他一定会好好对他，再不让他受到半点伤害。

可人生不如意十有八九，有时候上帝就偏偏不随人愿。

  Thor不是没有想过Loki伤好之后可能会逃跑，所以他都打算好加快交易进度早点回马洛卡守着他调皮的Omega，可他没想到的是，这一切来得这么快，Loki居然在飞机刚到马洛卡的时候就动手了，还打伤了范达尔。

 第二天清晨接到范达尔的电话的时候Thor都有些不敢置信，不过更不敢置信的是他居然没有想象中那么生气，反倒还十分担心那小家伙的伤，也不知道他还有没有发烧，他不该那么急着逃跑的。 

 “给我找，找到直接带回水屋，但谁都不许伤他。”挂了电话，Thor虽然心有犹豫，可依旧没有改变自己的步伐，毕竟自己先是ASG的首领，其次才是Thor Odinson，眼下的交易不能出一点纰漏。

西班牙，马洛卡

 另一边，Loki忍着身体的不适迅速在拥挤的街道中穿行，直到在不远处看到许久未见的熟悉面孔时才稍稍安下了心。

 “看来你还不笨。”即便处于弱势，Loki仍然不忘调侃。

 “毕竟是你姐姐。”带着Loki进入了情报局在马洛卡的据点，海拉难得的扯出了近期的第一个笑容。

 “对了，什么时候范达尔竟然也成了我们的人，我之前怎么不知道？”这可真是Loki最近最大的疑惑。

 “他可不是我们的人，我说过了，离ASG权力中心最近的人一直都只有你一个，现在拜你所赐，我们一个也没有了。”

 “那他…..怎么会？”

 “这得问你，Loki，我都没想到那个一举关了我们情报局的政府高层执法人员会突然联系我接应你，要不是确认了ASG最新的交易情况我都差点以为又是你和Thor联手设计的圈套。”海拉虽有些惊讶，却并不怎么在意，权当是Loki的计划。

 “什么？！他们还给了你ASG的交易记录?什么时候的？”

 “就是今天上午，现在应该已经开始了，我们的人也都到位了，就在这里你都能听到监听。”  
 立即接过一旁工作人员递来的耳机，Loki一脸震惊地坐了下来。

 “没问题。”适时顺着无线电传来的声音冷冷的，Loki一下子便听出了此时说话的正是Thor Odinson。  
  
  接下来又是些其他交易者的声音，断断续续，信号不太稳定，Thor Odinson没再说话，Loki也没听进去之后其他人说了些什么。

 声音一会有一会无，他等了很久，他听到了有熟悉兵士们的声音，有货车行进的声音，后来直接没声音了，或许是大家都不再说话，看了看墙壁上的挂钟，此时屋内的所有人都专注地听着耳机里的情况，Loki知道，是交货的时间到了，该收网了。

 可是，他们又等了很久，很久，按理应当开始的枪击声却并没有响起，久到大家都忍不住怀疑这次行动可能又要失败，可就在这时，突然顺着无线电翻涌而来的巨大爆炸声让所有人都直接吓傻了眼，飞速扯下耳机，他们仿佛都能感觉到现场的热浪。

同归于尽。

 “Loki Laufeyson！”海拉直接吼出了Loki的全名。

 可Loki只是呆呆地坐着，连耳机都没摘，大脑一派空白，他知道那边发生了什么，可是，这一切都说不通！

   他突然想到了那个变态的金发蓝眼的男人，他刚刚听到他的声音了，他应该在现场，作为ASG的首领，他没理由错过这重要的时刻，可是按照电脑此时显示的波动和范围，那边的人，可能很难逃掉，多半都凶多吉少。

 想到这里，Loki突然一阵抑制不住的反胃。

 他直接冲到厕所吐了出来，那架势仿佛都吐出了胆汁，与此同时，也不知是否是生理性的泪水夺眶而出。

猛地洗了一把脸，他又向门口走去，他想回土耳其，他要去避风港，他要去亲眼看看情况，看看Thor Odinson，可还没碰到门便被肯揽住了去路。

  “让开，给我让开！”再不顾及形象，Loki大喊出声。

  “Loki，别忘了你的身份。”肯也不管不顾地回吼了过去。  
    
“从现在开始，世界上再无Loki Laufyson，我们会给你新名字，新身份，立即撤离，彻底退出卧底计划，这是命令。”

这是Loki被海拉从后面一手刀劈晕前听到的最后一句话。 

 

（15）

  
三年后 洛杉矶

  被夏夜的蝉鸣声唤醒，睁开眼，是漆黑幽暗的营帐，没有透入一缕月光。

 跟着感觉向外走，突然踢到了什么，差点摔倒，恐惧让那个有着墨绿色眼眸的黑发男人加快了速度，他开始奔跑，一把掀开营帐内的门帘，清冷的月光适时带来了些许光亮。

 回头一望，寒意顿生，一具冰冷的尸体正躺在帐内的地毯上，不再闭合的眼眸死死盯着营帐内的人，在幽冷的月光下，那眸光应是海蓝色…..

 “WTF….”猛地坐了起来，Loki又做噩梦了，他已记不得是第几次做这样的梦了，那个高大变态的金发男人就像是诅咒般一直缠绕着他，不断地侵入他的梦境，每次都是以那个男人的身体变得冰凉而告终，而每次不变的是，那双海蓝色的眼睛永远死死注视着自己，弄的Loki现在都不敢再直视蓝色的眼睛。

  “我讨厌蓝色。”走下床，Loki决定去客厅接杯水，可刚抹黑进厨房，原来已经有人在那里了。

 “Oh Thomas，你吓死我了。”对方一回头吓了一跳。

 “你也没睡着么，Angela。”Loki礼貌地回了一个微笑。

 “嗯，起来喝点水。”Angela有点羞涩，感觉每次跟这个优雅的男人单独在一起的时候她的心跳都会变得不受控制。

虽然他们住在同一个屋檐下，他陪她度过了最难熬的三年，可这却是他们第一次单独在一起还离这么近。

她永远也忘不了三年前的那个雨夜，那个英俊异常的男人抱着一个孩子敲起了她的家门，那时她刚得知自己丈夫的噩耗，一个人伤心欲绝没人照顾，还不小心摔掉了自己的孩子。

那个时候，她觉得自己仿佛看到了天使。

他说“我是你丈夫的朋友，现在在使用他的身份而且无处可去，我知道你刚失去了孩子，如果你愿意的话，你可以把我的孩子当成自己的孩子，当然，如果你不愿意的话我这就离开。”

Angela自己都不知道当初是怎么鬼迷心窍地想都没想就答应了一个陌生男人进家门，可能是因为他的样子就不像坏人，也可能是她觉得他们都是一样的可怜人。

 “早点休息吧，明天是周末，我们答应了要带Fenris和去游乐园。”

 “好，晚安Thomas，Fenris睡觉之前还在说想要跟爸爸出去玩，他一定会很开心的。”

 “晚安。”

 一口凉水下肚，Loki内心的烦躁才稍稍缓解了些，看着Angela回房间的纤细背影，栗色的卷曲长发披散在腰间，样子舒服极了，真是个温柔又美丽的女人，明明是Loki以前最喜欢的类型，可他偏偏就提不起兴趣。

 放下冰冷的水杯，Loki无奈地摇了摇头，三年了，有些人也该忘掉了，有些感情，也该试着接受了，他决定以后要对Angela再好一点。

第二天，Loki刚收拾好自己走出房间便迎来了一个大大的拥抱，一个小小的身影一下子便挂在了Loki的脖子上。

“Daddy，我跟Mummy等你好久啦。”想到今天要跟daddy mummy 去游乐园Fenris都笑弯了眼睛，湛蓝色的眼睛扑闪扑闪的就像个洋娃娃。

“哈哈，走吧，今天daddy一定带你把游乐园玩个遍。”宠溺地摸了摸Fenris有些自然卷的黑发，Loki也笑了，走到客厅，接过Angela早就准备好的吐司，一家人便开开心心地出了门。

 这天是周末，游乐园里大多都是一个个带着孩子出来玩的家庭，人山人海，场面好不热闹，而牵着Fenris的 Loki他们一家显然是人群里最受瞩目的一队，不仅父亲高大帅气母亲美丽温柔，孩子还可爱又聪明，湛蓝色的大眼睛看起来机灵极了，让人忍不住频频回头注视他们这幸福的一家人。

 他们一起坐过小火车，一起坐摩天轮，一起坐旋转木马…Fenris开心的一上午就没合上嘴。

 “Daddy，这里有台照相机！daddy mummy 快来拍照，可以马上得到照片哦！还是免费的。”Fenris看到眼前游乐园里的快速成像机激动地跳了起来。

 “慢点，Fenris，小心别摔着。”Angela被那小天使像是发现新大陆的表情给逗笑了。

 “你跟你mummy照吧，我去给你们买冰淇淋。”Loki笑了笑，却避开了眼前的摄像头，特工的本能让他理所当然的避免在公共场合留下自己的相片。

 “不要嘛，daddy，我们一起拍。”Fenris直接跑过去抓住了Loki的衣服，嘟着小嘴巴委屈极了。

 “乖，Fenris，daddy不喜欢拍照，你和mummy拍好不好？” 

“幼儿园里别的小朋友都有和爸爸妈妈的合照，就我们家没有，我们一张都没有！”肉嘟嘟的小脸上的笑容一下子便跨了下来，仿佛下一秒Fenris就能哭出来。

“Thomas，不然我们就一起拍一张吧，我们家里确实少了一张合照。”Angela也忍不住帮着劝了一句。

看着小家伙一脸期待的样子Loki终是不忍心让他难过，“好吧，那就拍这一次…”

“Yeah,daddy最好了，果然daddy只听mummy的话。”

 3，2，1随着咔嚓一声，他们拥有了全家的第一张合照，Fenris取出刚刚印刷出的合照开心极了。

“这下开心了吧，现在你们去餐馆坐着休息一会儿，不要乱跑，daddy去给你们排队买冰淇淋，就是你最喜欢吃的那家，每次都会排很久的队。”Loki忍不住捏了捏Fenris的小鼻子。

“好诶，谢谢daddy。”

 夏日的午后总是很燥热，炎热的阳光落在Loki的短袖和刚染过的棕色短发上都浸出了些许汗珠。

可当他终于拿着买好的三盒冰淇淋回餐厅准备去哄他的小可爱的时候，他怎么也没想到，就这么短短的几十分钟里，Fenris居然不见了。

餐厅里只留下Angela一个人焦急的身影，在四处询问着Fenris的下落。

“Thomas！怎么办，Fenris不见了，明明他刚刚都还在这里，我只是去了一下洗手间，一回来他就不见了。”Angela急得快要哭出来了。

 “没事的，他也许只是跑出去玩了，我们出去找找，我去外面找他，你去游乐园的控制室让他们帮忙播一个广播，再查查监控，一定会找到他的。”

温柔地拍了拍Angela的肩膀，Loki安慰道，“Fenris那么聪明不会乱跑的，放心。”

很快，广播站里便开始循环播放关于Fenris的寻人启事，可是游乐园里却反常的丝毫没有这个特征明显的小朋友的半点消息，同时监控也出了问题，游乐园里从Angela他们进入餐厅之后的那一时段从园内到园外停车场的监控居然全数被截掉了。

就算Loki对Fenris再放心，还是不得不相信这个连游乐园技术人员都意识到的事实——Fenris八成是被绑架了。

 他们立马报了警，可是跟着警察一下午都在游乐园以及周围街区询问排查仍旧是一无所获。

 监控室里，Angela彻底急哭了。

 “没事的，Angela，绑匪会联系我们的。”Loki淡淡地安慰道，同时眼睛一直不离一旁的监视器屏幕。

“没错女士，游乐园里经常有绑架案，你放心，绑匪一般不会做出伤害孩子的事情，何况你们的孩子还这么可爱，选择在这里作案的绑匪大多都是为了钱，孩子记得家里的电话，你们现在最应该做的就是回家好好等电话，然后与我们保持联络，当然我们也会继续调查并派人在你们家附近照应。”看到这位美丽的母亲落泪，一旁的警察也忍不住安慰道。

“走吧，我们回家，说不定今晚上就会接到电话了。”Loki简单地对警察们表示了几句感谢便揽着Angela的肩膀打算立即开车回家了，直觉告诉他事情应该没那么简单，因为他刚才在监控里，仿佛看到了一个熟悉的人，如果真的是那个人的话，情况可能有点糟。

  他忍不住猛打了一下方向盘，“WTF….”

 “对不起，我真不应该把Fenris一个人留下的，都是我的错，对不起，Thomas”看出Loki的愤怒，Angela自责极了，好不容易抑制住的眼泪又不受控制的流了下来。

 在家门口停下车，看着身旁的女人泪流满面的样子，Loki直接揽过了Angela的肩膀，轻轻在她额间印上了一吻，“我没有怪你，不是你的错，Angela，我只是在怪我自己没有保护好你们，你放心，不会再有下次了，走吧，我们回家。”

 回到家中，他们都没有说话，只默契地围坐在沙发上守着家里的台式电话机，就这么静静地坐着，偶尔看一下杂志和手机，其实什么都没看进去。

  结果他们在家足足等了三天，漫长到不敢想象，警察那边也毫无线索，不仅是Angela几近崩溃，就连Loki都快要忍不住去联系海拉帮忙，看着Angela伤心的样子他内心的失落只多不少，可他依旧冷静，他知道他的猜想应该是正确的，可是却又不可说。

 他永远也不会告诉Angela自己的过去，他也不会告诉警察这件事或许跟自己的过去有关，他很清楚，这不会有任何作用，就算他在监控视频里的人，是霍根。

 那个在ASG里对他而言威胁最大的人，很显然，他应该是来报仇的。

他忍不住使力揪了一下自己的眉心，他得时刻保持清醒。

   而就在这时，一旁的电话突然要命地响了起来，一下子惊醒了已在沙发上睡着的Angela。  
 在催命般的响铃声中，Loki慢慢接起了电话，大脑也飞速运转着无数种可能。

  可令他没想到的是，事情的开展，是他万万没想到的一种。

因为电话那头传来的声音，低沉性感，要命的熟悉，似是在梦里循环过千万遍。

  是Thor Odinson，Loki一直以来的噩梦。

其实他想过Thor可能没死，可是，他没想到三年过后那个男人居然还会找上门来，他以为他们之间不会再有任何瓜葛了。

 Thor说：“我找到你了Loki，我要毁了你。”

Loki刚想开口说些什么，对方却已挂断了电话，只余一串忙音。

这是Angela第一次看到Loki如此惊讶的模样，拿着电话他足足有一两分钟都没有反应。

“怎么了，Thomas，是绑匪吗？”Angela试探性地问了一下。

“没事，”Loki揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“回房间休息吧，明天可以照常去上班了，Fenris没事，只是可能会过段时间才会回来。”说着，便头也不回地回到了自己的卧室。

只留下Angela一个人不清楚状况地坐在沙发上，尽管还是很担心，但既然Thomas都这么说了，Fenris就不会有事。

另一边，当Fenris在霍根怀抱里醒来的时候，自己已经身处于丽思卡尔顿酒店的32层的套房门口了。  
  
“进去吧。”霍根把他放了下来，站在房间门口冷冷地命令道。

Fenris意外的没有哭闹，反而还十分好奇地往里面走去，他知道这里是哪里，这里是他daddy工作的酒店，想到这里，那小家伙的心里一下子便有了底气，他知道他的daddy mummy一定会很快找到他的。

“过来吧，小家伙。”房间里有些暗，唯独靠窗的地方还算明亮，像是知道了他的到来，一个声音忽然从那个靠窗的沙发里传来，有些低沉，却充满诱惑。  
      
Fenris颤颤巍巍地朝着那个沙发走了过去，小孩子特有的强烈好奇心让他很想看看那个像是黑社会老大一样的人的脸。

“过来坐。”Thor喝了一口酒，对着眼前的小家伙笑着拍了拍自己身旁的座位。

当Fenris终于抬头看到这个随意地靠在沙发上的绑匪头目脸的时候，他惊呆了。

天呐，这是他偶像的脸，这是Thor Odinson，那个他在电视里看到过的神秘消失了近三年的天才企业家！Odinson家族的继承人，他一下子便朝他旁边的位置跑了过去。

“Thor！你是Thor对不对，你是我的偶像。”小朋友一下子就忘记了自己的处境，湛蓝色的眼睛里突然充满了兴奋。

“嗯？”Fenris的激动倒把Thor吓了一跳，疑惑地看了看这个冲过来坐在自己身旁的小家伙，两双蓝色的眼眸对视着，两人的脸庞竟有些相似。  
  
“Thor叔叔，我是Fenris。”Fenris自来熟地还开始自我介绍起来。

“我知道，你是Lo....Thomas的孩子。”

“你认识我daddy？”Fenris更惊讶了。

“呵，岂止是认识，我们曾经可是，‘很要好'的朋友。”Thor冷笑一声，还故意加重了‘很要好'这三个字，想到那个欠收拾的男人，他全身的愤怒都被激起了，可又看着眼前这个孩子他却又狠不下心来。

不知道为什么，他竟还有点喜欢这个机灵的小家伙，他跟他父亲可真像，即便，这是Loki跟那个女人的孩子。

“你就在这里找间屋子住下吧，叔叔只是跟你daddy开个玩笑，要不了几天他就会来接你了。”端起身旁的酒杯一饮而尽，Thor不再理会Fenris，径直回了自己的房间。

“好。”看着Thor离开的背影，Fenris有些愣愣的，没有缘由地，他觉得那个叔叔不是坏人，那是除了daddy之外他第二个崇拜的人。

 

（16）

  
结果Fenris跟Thor一起在酒店的套房里待了整整三天。

 三天里，Thor很忙，却也不忘吩咐下属去给Fenris买了他想要的玩具和漫画，他们每天一起吃饭，偶尔聊上两句，自来熟的小家伙很快便和他的偶像建立好了朋友关系。

Fenris很听话，不哭不闹也没想着要逃跑，他知道自己跑不出去，也相信Thor迟早会联系上他的家人，他喜欢跟Thor在一起的感觉。

 “这不是这个酒店里最顶级的料理。”擦擦自己沾上酱汁的小嘴，Fenris下结论。

 “哦？你吃过更好的？”Thor头也不抬地继续吃自己的沙拉。

  “我daddy是这个酒店星级最高的厨师，他的料理才是最顶级的。”说起他的daddy，Fenris总是一脸自豪。

 “呵，想你daddy了么。”叉起一块水果，Thor把叉子直接伸到了Fenris的嘴边。

  Fenris一口便咬下了Thor叉子上的苹果，边嚼边笑着说道“是啊，这是我第一次离开daddy和mummy这么久，他们一定担心坏了。”

 “这么看来你daddy和mummy的感情很好嘛。”Thor若无其事地问道。

 “那当然啦，他们每天都在一起睡觉，而且daddy每天都会为mummy做很多很多好吃的，有时候我都吃不到，他只做给mummy吃！”

每当有人说起他的daddy和mummy的时候，Fenris总会一本正经的胡说八道，就像无数次跟幼儿园的小朋友吹嘘的那样，仿佛他的daddy和mummy是世上最甜蜜的一对。

 虽然他知道，事实上他的父母之间的相处就像普通朋友一样，互相很亲切也很有礼貌，可一点也称不上亲密，他们从来都是分房睡，也很少一起吃饭，都是各忙各的，只有偶尔带他出去玩的时候才会一起行动。

或许人真的是越缺少什么就会越炫耀什么，身怕被别人嘲笑看不起，这在小孩子身上体现的尤为明显，就算再聪明的孩子也一样。

 “是吗，那真好，我都还从来没有吃过你daddy做的料理呢。”Thor埋头继续吃着自己的料理，看不清他的表情。

 “那有机会你一定要尝尝看，我daddy的料理是世界上最美味的东西。”Fenris笑得露出了自己的小虎牙。

  “好啊，那等你霍根叔叔办完事情回来之后我就让他去跟酒店预约一下邀请你daddy明晚来给我们做料理怎么样？到时候把你mummy也请来跟我们一起吃晚餐。”

“好诶，太棒了Thor叔叔，终于可以看到我的daddy和mummy了，他们一定会很开心的。”

“好的，你慢慢吃，吃完自己回房间休息，我还有点事情需要忙。”说完，Thor用餐巾擦了擦嘴便回了房间。

回到房间，Thor心情有些莫名的烦躁，坐在自己的办公椅上久久不能平静，最终还是忍不住拿起了一旁办公桌上的电话，按下了那串记在那张刺眼的家庭合照背面的号码。

很快电话便接通了，双方最开始都没说话，Thor突然不耐烦起来，甚至不想听到那个男人的声音。

他决定先开口，他听到自己的声音低沉而冷酷，完全是不受控制的，他说:“我找到你了Loki，我要毁了你。”

这不是玩笑，此时此刻他真的很想毁掉那个没有心的男人，不过有件事Thor还没有确认清楚，如果确认清楚的结果和他想的不一致，那他真的不知道自己会做出什么可怕的事情。

这是你逼我的，Loki Laufeyson。

重重地抚摸照片上那个男人精致的脸，Thor的表情深不可测，最后，他直接扔掉了那张照片。

垃圾桶里，有些皱巴巴的照片上的一家人十分和睦，当父亲的一头刚染过的棕色短发，墨绿色的眸子里都是笑意，母亲长发披肩温柔而美丽，小朋友更是可爱得像个洋娃娃，一头黑色自然卷的头发和湛蓝的大眼睛格外引人注目，一家人基因优良得令人羡慕。

 

（17）

  
Loki接到酒店电话的时候是第四天的下午，有客人邀请他前去制作晚餐，他知道那是谁，想也没想就答应了下来，酒店的主管都有些不可思议，以前他们的主厨可没这么好说话，从来预约都是得提前几天他才会接，想来一定是最近心情很好。

刚答应了酒店经理，Loki简单收拾了一下自己就准备出门了，只是跟Angela提了一下自己晚上会在外面吃饭也没怎么详细解释就关门离开了家。

到了酒店，Loki很快便开始专心致志地做自己的拿手料理，四人份，他也没想太多，第四份应该属于霍根，客人的唯一要求就是多加两份芝士烤鲷鱼，而作为酒店的星级主厨他理应满足客人的任何要求。

晚餐前不久，Angela接到了Fenris打来的电话，说这几天是跟他的偶像在一起，他的偶像还邀请她和Thomas今晚一起共进晚餐，而他偶像派来接她的车已经在家门口了，Fenris的声音听起来很正常，一点也不像是被胁迫。

Angela拨通了Thomas的电话却一直没人接，想来是在工作，她也没想太多，先见到Fenris再说，便直接上了那辆前来接她的豪华轿车。

到了酒店，Angela直接被引到了32层视野最好的套房里，一打开门进去Fenris便扑上来抱住了她。

“mummy，我好想你。”

“Fenris，你吓死mummy了。”揉了揉Fenris的脑袋，Angela也紧紧回报住了他。

“你好，我是Thor Odinson。”一个高大的金发男人缓缓走了过来，比Fenris更加湛蓝的眼睛格外迷人。

“嗯，你好，我是Angela，Fenris的母亲。”Angela松开Fenris，正准备礼貌地去跟Thor握手，对方却并没有握手的打算。

“请坐吧，我们的料理应该马上就到了。”在窗边打理好的餐桌主位上坐下，Thor的微笑巧妙地缓解了Angela不知所措的尴尬。

等Angela和Fenris刚刚在位置上坐下，今天的主厨带着精心准备的晚餐便进入了套房。

Loki刚进门便看到了这一幕，Angela和Fenris都已入座，Angela面对着Fenris，Fenris坐在那个金发男人的旁边，而那个男人正对面的位置，是留给他的，那个男人一直在注视着他，他突然有些不敢直视那个人的脸。  
  
“Daddy！”Fenris直接从座位上跳了下来，冲到Loki的身边一下子抱住了他的腿。

“我想死你了daddy，快过来坐，你知道吗，我看到了我的偶像，你居然都没告诉过我你们认识。”Fenris一把扯着Loki的袖子一边把他往餐桌前引，弄得Loki有些尴尬。

“Loki，好久不见，坐。”Thor坐在自己的座位上礼貌地对他笑了笑，Loki看着他的笑却只觉得寒从脚起。

“Loki？Thor叔叔你是不是搞错了？”Fenris有些疑惑，他daddy的名字应该是Thomas才对。

“没有，Fenris，daddy以前的确叫这个名字。”Loki在Thor开口前抢先一步回答。

“过来坐吧Fenris，这里有你最喜欢的料理。”Thor宠溺地摸了摸Fenris的脑袋，小朋友十分听话，很快便绕回了座位上。

侍者开始上菜，一道接一道的精致菜肴被慢慢摆上方桌，桌上的人全程都很安静，直到上菜上到了芝士烤鲷鱼，侍者犯了难，因为按照客人的要求这个菜只做了两份。

“尝尝吧，我特意加的，Loki很喜欢。”Thor对Angela笑了笑，又比了个手势，侍者便顺着示意将两份烤鲷鱼放在了Angela和Loki的面前。

不知为什么，这顿饭吃得Angela浑身如坐针毡，从Loki进来开始房间里的气氛就开始变得很微妙，她不清楚Thor到底打的什么算盘，明明平白无故地拐走了Fenris三天，却又像什么事都没发生一样邀请他们吃饭，Thomas也很平静，但是他们的样子一点也不像曾经的朋友，她疑惑极了，却也只能僵硬地吃饭。

“给我吧，你最近过敏还是别吃海鲜了。”Loki直接伸手把Angela眼前的盘子端到了自己的面前。

“你们的感情还真是好得令人羡慕，是不是，Fenris。”Thor只冷冷地看了Loki一眼，很快就又把目光转移到身旁的Fenris身上。

“Daddy一直很绅士。”Fenris有些小尴尬，因为之前他跟Thor说的一大堆关于daddymummy的事情都是自己胡诌的。

这应该是Loki一家人最诡异的一次吃饭了，Loki和Angela从吃饭开始就一直一言不发，只默默吃自己眼前的料理，但Fenris和Thor倒聊得很开心，偶尔还会聊到坐在对面的两个人。

装作不在意的样子听着对面一大一小的谈话，Loki拿刀叉的手都僵硬了些，Thor在想什么，他知道Fenris的身份了吗，Angela会有危险吗，他要不要主动坦白呢，这一系列的疑问逼得Loki恨不得这顿饭永远也不要结束。

他清楚的明白，这是一场鸿门宴，等到大家都放下餐具的那一刻，真正的风雨就要来了。

“嘿Fenris，不如你跟我去ASG怎么样，我带你去坐真正的战斗机和坦克。”Thor用餐巾擦了擦嘴，问得十分随意。

“好诶！”Fenris早在电视里看到Thor好像有自己的神秘组织，没想到是真的，瞬间兴奋极了，可Loki放下餐刀的声音一下子又把他拉回了现实。

“噢，我很想去，但是这得问问我daddy。”Fenris的声音一下子弱了下来，委屈的小眼睛时不时瞟一下坐在斜对面的daddy。

“你daddy去过，而且拜他所赐，那里现在更漂亮了。”

很快，Loki也放下了叉子。

“Thor......”Loki有些犹豫，想把当年那件事情解释清楚，再好好跟Thor道个歉，从此带着Fenris和他彻底断干净，可是，介于Angela和Fenris都在场，他又硬生生地把话咽了回去。

“吃饱了吗Fenris，不如你跟霍根叔叔去房间玩一会玩具怎么样？我们想要说一些大人的事情。”虽然是询问，Thor的语调却不容拒绝，霍根也很快从一旁走上前来。

“去吧，Fenris。”Loki勉强对Fenris挤出了一个微笑。

虽然不情愿，但是Fenris还是放下餐具跟着霍根往自己的房间走去，走几步还不忘恋恋不舍地回望一眼，深怕一会daddy和mummy就不见了。

看着Fenris被霍根牵走的背影，Thor慢慢拿起了一旁醒酒器里被忽略了很久的红酒，礼貌性地先给Loki倒了半杯。

“Fenris真可爱，像你一样。”一边倒酒，Thor眼眸含笑地看着Loki。

“还比你听话。”Thor又给坐在一旁的Angela倒了些，话却仍然是对Loki说的。

“可惜是个Alpha，如果是个Omega的话就更惹人疼爱了，是吧，Loki。”

听到这里，Loki的心里突然涌起一阵不好的预感，Thor应该还不知道那个秘密吧，Fenris是他们的孩子，虽然他可能猜到了Thor想做什么，但这件事还是瞒着他比较好，可是，Thor真的不会怀疑吗，他们在一起待了三天，要查的话，结果也该出来了。

“Thor，有些话，我想单独对你说。”Loki只想赶快把话说完了然后离开这个压抑的地方，再跟那个人多待一会儿他会疯的，而且，他刚刚还吃了两份烤鲷鱼，Thor是故意的。

“别啊，有什么话不能当着我们美丽的Angela小姐说呢，不过Angela小姐，你真是我见过最大方的女性了。”Thor朝Angela举了举杯，弄得Angela完全摸不着头脑，Loki拿起杯子的手却在不自觉中缩紧了。

“你知道Thomas的事情吧，你的，前男友，或者说准前夫？”Thor很满意于Angela一脸疑惑的表情，果然，Loki没有勇气去坦白。

“你也认识我前夫？”Angela确实很疑惑，以前的Thomas从来没有跟她提过他有这样两个朋友，其实她心里一直有个疑惑，关于Loki，这个意外出现在自己家门前的神秘男人。

他拿着自己前夫的身份证，说自己无处可去需要借用她前夫的身份，还叫她别揭穿他，后来她看他带着一个孩子的确很可怜就收留了他们，关于身份的事情她虽然疑惑却始终没有细问。

“我怎么会认识，那只是一个可怜的男人，不过是在游轮上酒醉之后犯了点小错，惹上了一个不该惹的人，然后就尸沉大海，还被盗用了身份，整个人就像没存在过一样。”轻轻抿了一口红酒，Thor似笑非笑的看着Loki，他就喜欢看Loki慌乱的样子。

“Thor，别说了。”Loki果然坐不住了。

“什么？警察局通知我的时候说他是酒后意外坠海身亡的。”Angela震惊极了。

“嗯？Loki没有告诉你吗，我以为他向你坦白过了。”

“Thor！我求你别说了。”

“做错事就该勇于承认，我不是教过你么，你还是没有长记性。”冷冷地看了Loki一眼，Thor有些无奈地叹了一口气。

“唉，都是我太宠你了，才让你这么无法无天，不过就是被个醉鬼摸了一下，却做出这么残忍的事情，还偷了别人的身份证藏起来，你在那时就想着逃跑了吧，还真以为我不知道吗，只是可怜了Thomas Quince还有接连失去丈夫的Angela。”

“什么？！你是说，是他杀死了我的丈夫？”Angela几乎是惊恐地看着身旁跟自己生活了三年的男人。

怎么会，这怎么可能，他，他这么优雅英俊，怎么会做出这样的事？这不可能。

“Thomas,哦不，Loki是吗，你快告诉我，这不是真的，是他在骗我，你是Thomas的朋友，你怎么可能是杀死他的人！告诉我！”扯着Loki的衬衫，Angela的声音都在颤抖。

“对不起，Angela。”Loki任由着一旁快失控的女人抓着自己的衬衫，除了对不起，他真的不知道还能说些什么。

“对不起？”Angela笑了，“对不起？？你杀了Thomas，我的准丈夫，你知不知道，我们说好等他回美国我们就结婚的，你知不知道我还怀了他的孩子！就是因为你，我失去了一切！”

“真的很抱歉，我当时真不知道他有妻子和孩子，对不起。”事已至此，再说什么都没用了。

“而且你居然还有脸带着Thomas的身份证来我家？还说是他的朋友，见鬼的朋友，是谁给你的权利借用他的身份，听着我叫你Thomas的时候，你的良心不会痛吗？！亏我刚失去孩子的时候还以为你是上帝派来的天使，去他妈的天使，你就是个魔鬼，魔鬼！我恨你！！”

Angela直接哭了出来，换做是谁都受不了这血淋淋的现实，她开始疯狂地拍打眼前的男人，碰洒了自己的酒杯，可这些拍打在真相面前是那么的无力，她恨Loki，也恨她自己。

三年的相处，她爱上了这个杀死她丈夫的男人，这个男人是如此的英俊优雅，温柔体贴，丝毫不像一个残忍的杀人凶手，现在她知道了真相，却因为这份无力的爱，她失去了报警的勇气，她忽然站了起来。

“我想我没有必要再待在这里了，还有，我们以后也没有必要再见面了，希望你别再打扰我的生活，我不想再看到你。”说完，Angela最后狠狠瞪了Loki一眼，就头也不回地离开了房间。

看着Angela决绝的背影，Loki无话可说，心里又涌起了一种折磨了他三年的情绪，悔恨。

“Hey 宝贝，跟那女人的账算完了，现在来算算我们俩的烂账吧。”用勺子敲了敲酒杯，Thor期待已久的时刻到了。

听到对面敲杯子的声音，Loki这才回过神来，眼睛刚好对上Thor冰凉的目光，那眼神就像是在看自己的猎物。

看着Thor来者不善的目光，Loki突然也有些愤怒。

“我以为你不会再出现在我面前了。”Loki翻了个白眼。

“你们一家人那么甜蜜，当然不会希望我出现，Loki Laufeyson，有些事情，是我当初说的不够清楚么，你为什么总是不长记性。”Thor被他气笑了。

“好吧，你无端绑架了Fenris三天，也成功拆散了我的家庭，这下你满意了吧，我们扯平了。”Loki有些无语，这个男人有的时候就是这样睚眦必报。

给Loki和自己都掺满了红酒，Thor笑出了声。

“呵，扯平？Loki，你是在讲笑话吗？你是不是忘了自己做过什么，要不我帮你回忆一下？”

“我...算了，你直说吧，你还想怎么样？”Loki知道Thor一定是误会什么了，可眼下自己的处境只想快点结束掉这一切，那该死的鱼的作用总是来的这么快，而就坐在对面的Alpha的味道又是那么的熟悉而充满诱惑。

轻蔑地把对面的Omega从上到下打量了一遍，Thor才缓缓开口。

“Fenris。”

“什么？”虽然Loki想到过Thor可能会知道Fenris的身份，可当Thor提出这个要求时他还是震惊了。

“我要Fenris，”摇了摇自己掺满红酒的高脚杯，Thor笑得邪魅，“虽然他现在还小，不过孩子总会长大的不是吗，等他长大了，应该比你好看，最重要的是，从小教起，以后一定比你听话。”

Fenris也是他的孩子，他会要Fenris跟着他也是情理之中的事，可是，Loki怎么觉得听Thor说的话好像有些不太对。

“怎么，舍不得？舍不得的话找个女人为你再生一个呗，你不是挺能耐的吗，就连寡妇也能收服，但是可惜了，那女人估计一会就会去陪他丈夫了。”看着Loki的迷茫，Thor继续说道。

“什么？你把她怎么样了，不许你动Angela。”拍了一下桌子，Loki直接站了起来，紧张地向门口跑去。

“如果你敢出这个门，她会马上死在你面前。”Thor提高了音量，让那个已经走到门边的人硬生生停下了脚步。

“三年不见，脾气见长啊宝贝。”Thor笑着靠上了椅背，在桌下伸长了自己的两条腿。

Loki又转身慢慢向他走来，看着Thor随意的样子，忽然笑了，Thor就看着他一步步走来又像个妖精似的坐在了自己的腿上。

“看来你真的很关心她啊，那个愚蠢的女人。”一只手摸上了Loki的脸，三年不见，他的皮肤还是那么滑腻。

“她有什么好的，让你这么放不下她，嗯？”Thor的另一只手却是向Loki的下身袭去，竟隔着布料握住了他的分身。

“被我上过那么多次，你这里对着女人还硬得起来么，”说着，Thor还恶狠狠地掐了一把，引得Loki一个战栗，却硬生生咬牙忍住了呻吟。

“难道她床技比我好？一会儿我倒想要试试，看看那个女人到底是有多淫荡才把我的Omega迷成了这样。”

“别，不要，我没有跟她上床。”握住Thor的手腕，Loki的声音都有些虚浮，坐在自己Alpha的身上，他整个人都在瘫软。

他已经三年没有闻到这熟悉的信息素味儿了，而且每次的发情期都是靠抑制剂和自慰强行解决的，刚刚吃下去的鲷鱼让他的发情期又提前到来了，浑身逐渐燥热，眼前的Alpha简直就是致命的诱惑。

恍惚间，他好像吻上了Thor的嘴唇，但却被对方的一个扭头给避开了，他只吻到了嘴角。

“也只有在这种时候你才会诚实，你个骗子。”Thor有些不屑。

“去房间。”搂住Thor的脖子，Loki额头上浸出了些许汗珠，直接把头靠在了自己Alpha的胸膛上。

“怕什么，怕吓坏你的小朋友么，你的小朋友还不知道他的daddy跟我是这种关系吧。”说着，Thor抱着Loki站了起来。

“我们回房间吧。”顺着Thor的后领，Loki直接摸上了男人的背，却发现他的后背上几年间竟多了数道伤痕。

“好吧，难得你这么热情。”几年没见，他的Omega味道还是这么甜美，甜美得引人犯罪，虽然Thor并没有打算轻易饶过他，他以为自己的定力已经训练的足够高了，但一遇上Loki还是很轻易就溃不成军。

抱着Loki回到房间，刚一关上门怀里的人便开始躁动，捧着Thor的脸就吻了上去，这次Thor没有拒绝，却也没有回应，完全靠Loki一个人主导。  
  
这是一个腥甜的吻，带了多少情欲几分感情Loki自己都不知道，可他还清醒着，他知道自己在做什么，他也清楚，他的全身上下由内到外都在想念着眼前的Alpha，而发情期的提前到来只是其间最微不足道的理由，却是他缓解尴尬最重要的借口。

“其实我很想你。”声音很微小，但Thor听到了。

“宝贝，我发现你这三年长进了不少啊。”说着，Thor直接抱着怀里的人坐在了床旁的单人沙发上，勾着Loki的膝弯和脖颈，就像抱着一个小孩子。

“说说看，你这三年给我勾引了多少人。”

“没有。”无辜地眨了眨眼睛，那是曾经每次都会让Thor克制不住去吻他的表情。

果然，Thor埋头吻了一下他的额头。

“没有？宝贝，那你这是在勾引我吗，为了那个女人？你们还真是‘情深义重’啊。”说起Angela，Thor的声音瞬间冷了下来。

“不是，我跟她什么都没有。”Loki难得想要解释，虽然他知道Thor不会轻易相信的。

“Fenris可是说你们恩爱得很，每天同吃同睡，还从不吵架，说你什么都依着她。”

“小孩子瞎编的，我们从来没一起睡过，而且，我也不喜欢女人。”

“是吗，可是有时候我宁愿相信一个小孩子也不想再相信你这个骗子了，说起来，Fenris真的很可爱，像你一样。”每次一看到Loki这样无辜的眼神，Thor总是生不起气来，他的小骗子真的很可恶。

“他也是你的儿子。”看着眼前依旧帅气硬朗的面容，Loki墨绿色的眸子难得的溢出了温柔。

“我知道，但这不是我原谅你的理由。”隔着衣料掐上了Loki已经挺立的乳尖，Thor却突然使力把怀里的人推了下去，没有防备的Loki直摔到了Thor脚下的地毯上。

“舔吧，把我舔舒服了就满足你。”说实话，Thor本来一点也没有想要满足这个欠收拾的Omega的打算，可是他现在改变主意了。

Loki却也不恼，反而还乖乖地扶着Thor的腿坐起来解开了他的皮带，拉下了裤链，但Thor却并没有配合他脱下最里面那层裤子的打算。

“你是在害怕我么，这么听话。”满意地看着坐在自己双腿间的男人隔着布料含住了自己的分身，Thor笑着靠在了沙发上，今天Loki的反应很出乎他意料，却格外令他满意。

Loki没有回答，他此时的动作也不允许他那么做，害怕么，或许有那么点吧，他还没有忘记自己第一次逃跑时Thor变态的惩罚，那药物的刺激和残忍的鞭打，以及后来不留余地的束缚，还有，Thor喜欢的各式道具....唉，他不想再回忆了。

他想起了Thor那天的电话，他说‘我要毁了你’时语调里的寒意，还真令他慌了，那不是Thor曾经还对他充满兴趣时的语气，曾经那样的严肃只能称得上恐吓，而电话里却是不带任何感情的‘通牒’，就像是对其他普通背叛者说的那样，接到电话的那一刻起他就知道，自己跑不掉了，但现在和曾经不同，自己有了Fenris，他不能输得太难看，所以他选择服从。

Loki的津液在Thor的底裤上留下大块的水渍，洁白的牙齿也配合着轻咬，隔着布料传来的炙热让Thor舒服地忍不住站起来扯掉了自己的底裤，任由裤子堆叠在膝弯。

“自己坐上来。”Thor又靠回了沙发里。

扶着Thor的腿，Loki艰难的站了起来，很快也褪下自己的遮蔽，就连上衣也全都扔到了地上，浑身的炙热和骚痒越来越强烈，他的下身早已湿成一片，天知道他多想快点解决，在鲷鱼的作用还没完全发挥出来之前。

“看来这次鲷鱼的作用依旧显著啊，就像当时在马德里一样。”看着浑身赤裸满脸潮红的Loki，Thor有些得意。

不理会Thor的调侃，Loki直接趴在了他的身上，心急地直接将自己早已湿透的蜜穴对上了Thor的炙热。

“这么饥渴？”伸手摸到了那不断溢出滑液的小穴，Thor直接捅进去了两根手指，引得Loki顿时呻吟出声，带着薄茧的手指往里深入，丝毫不理会久未容纳异物的小穴剧烈收缩。

“真紧。”拔出手指，像是检验合格似的，Thor不再阻断Loki的动作，只稳稳的扶住了他的腰，身怕那个双手撑在沙发两边的男人撑不稳。

Loki用一只手擦了一把自己额头上的汗水便准备继续下去，下身慢慢放低，尽量放松去接纳男人已高昂着头的巨物，却仍然进入的十分吃力。

可显然Thor已失去了耐性，拂在Loki腰间的手竟毫不犹豫地就将他按了下去，整个性器瞬间完全没入了那湿润而紧致的蜜穴里，让Loki吃痛地战栗。

接着，金发的Alpha却并没有给Loki缓和的机会，他抱住Loki光洁的大腿直接站了起来，Loki以为他要将他抱到床上去也没阻止，然而，Thor却向和床相反的方向走了过去，他竟然抱着Loki走到了房间内的露台上。

Thor每走一步都是对Loki巨大的刺激，随着Alpha的抬腿，他体内的性器都在不断地深入摩擦。

“别，回去。”感受到室外的凉风，Loki反射性的缩了缩身体，连着身下也剧烈收缩了下。

“别回去？宝贝，你快夹断我了。”Thor故意曲解他的意思。

“不，不，求你，会被看见的，啊，嗯。”身下的刺激让Loki有些无语轮次。

抱着他又躺在了露台上藤条编制的躺椅上，又是一次重重的深入，Loki除了呻吟已经说不出话了。

“在床上多没意思啊，宝贝。”重重的拍了一下Loki白皙的屁股，Thor松开了稳稳扶着Loki腰间的另一只手。

浑身赤裸的男人一下子失去了支撑，带着些许汗珠的上半身直直倒在了Thor的怀里，随着Loki的动作，身下两人相连的部分又是一次重重地深入。

“嗯。”就连Thor也舒服地仰起了头。

“自己动。”捏了捏Loki浑圆的臀瓣，Alpha继续发号施令，另一只手却开始把弄Loki也早已觉醒且尺寸同样不可小觑的阴茎。

长年持枪而带着薄茧的大手握上深红色的茎身，修剪过的指甲有意无意地在马眼处擦刮，引得一丝丝粘稠的液体从前端溢出，同样不断溢出的还有Loki磨人的呻吟。

“看来你也不常用啊，让我帮你爽爽？”不等Loki的回答，Thor已将什么胶囊状的物体塞入了他的马眼。

“最新的玩具，硅胶材质。”说着，Thor慢慢将其推入，连带着还有那物体连接着的电线。

“放心，绝对安全，而且消好了毒。”

纤细的电线推入时不停地碰上尿道里的敏感神经，刺激地Loki直接停下了身下的动作，Thor的动作还算温柔，可最敏感处不断移动的东西还是让他不自觉抓紧了Thor的肩膀。

最后，Loki的尿道口只剩下了电线末端的小圆球，那胶囊状的物体却直直抵上了他的前列腺，只要他稍稍一动，随之而来的便是难以想象的刺激。

“没想到吧，还可以从前面玩。”Thor一只手揉捏着Loki的龟头，另一边摸了摸他红润的脸，极尽温柔，Loki却莫名开始害怕起来。

每次Thor要在这方面折磨他的时候就是这样的表现，而且每次他越温柔，自己的遭遇就越‘悲惨’，与其面对Thor的温柔，Loki宁愿他粗暴一点，哪怕去承受他疯狂的进入，也比被各种奇怪的道具弄到疯狂好。

想到了几年前可谓‘刻骨铭心’的遭遇，Loki瞬间的反应便是尽力去讨好这个男人，忍住了前面阴茎的骚痒，他动了动自己的屁股，一边主动迎合Thor的大家伙，一边抱着他的脖子就开始没有章法地亲吻他的嘴唇。

“别怕啊，宝贝。”看出了Loki的慌乱，Thor像哄孩子似的拍了拍他光洁的脊背。

“冷，我们进去，好吗？”紧紧回抱住了Thor依旧健硕的胸膛，Loki其实一点也不冷，可他还没忘记自己正在露天的阳台上，这个其他房间只要有人出来就会看到的地方，最重要的是，这里就在Fenris的隔壁。

“你又撒谎。”Thor惩罚性的把卡在Loki尿道口的小球使力向内推了些，最里面的‘胶囊’与前列腺的接触又近了半分，一瞬间的刺激让Loki叫出了声。

单手把Loki的头按在自己炙热的胸膛上，Thor的另一只手却从一旁的玻璃桌上拿过了一个小型遥控器般的东西。

“你太不听话了，Loki。”顺了顺怀里Omega凌乱的头发，Thor有些不满意。

“饶了我好吗，这是最后一次了，我保证。”Loki仍旧是紧紧抱住Thor不松开，他现在已经非常难受了，敏感神经最多的地方被放入了不知道什么东西，他都不敢动，因为只要轻微的移动或者Thor一碰到他的阴茎他就会忍不住颤栗。

“我跟你回去，带着Fenris，我们一家人在一起，好好在一起，好吗，我不跑了，也绝不会再背叛你。”

Loki慌了，因为，他感受到了，那个被塞入他尿道里抵上前列腺的东西，仿佛开始了震动！

“不不不，不，不要，不要！”他的指甲已陷进了Thor的皮肤。

听到Loki的话，Thor却有一瞬间的失神，他忘记了肩膀上疼痛，也忘记了自己不受控制地按开了遥控器，不过也只调到了中间档位。

“宝贝，你总是嘴上说得好听。”嫌弃地摸了一把Loki的棕色短发，Thor找回了清醒，一个用力，两人交换体位，他把Loki死死压在了半躺藤椅上，身下相连的地方肉壁的摩擦让两人都倒吸了一口凉气，虽然比起Loki身前的刺激来说这并不算什么。

“放心，它只会让你高潮，没有副作用。”Thor又恶作剧地捏捏了Loki的乳间。

Loki觉得自己正在一点点失去神智，极致而异样的快感让他有种虚浮在半空中的错觉，随着体内物体不规则的震动，他不停地蜷缩，战栗，呻吟，被死死压制在欲望的海洋里，却不得抬头呼吸的痛苦让他几近窒息。

偏偏好死不死Thor还在他身上像野兽般激烈地索取，这个晚上太漫长了。

“Thor..Thor...”Loki不断地叫着自己Alpha的名字，就像他每晚做噩梦时一样。  
  
“让你听话就这么难，嗯？”把Loki翻了个身，Thor又重重地打了几下Loki的屁股，在白白的臀瓣上留下红色的指印。

使力压着Loki的后背拔出又插入，Omega鲜红的乳间和硬得发疼的阴茎撞上藤椅硬硬的藤条更是难受到了极点，Loki发出几声痛苦的呜咽。

极致的痛苦同样带来异样极致的快感，Loki快憋疯了，高潮一波接一波的袭来，接近三年没有这种激烈性事的他根本吃不消，他要命地想要释放，却又被硬生生地堵住了。

人能锻炼自己的意志和精神，却永远也不可能锻炼自己最脆弱的内里，这就是Thor手机最大的底牌，在这种折磨下，没有人能够选择拒绝。

“够了，够了，停，停，停下。”

在不知道多少次晕厥又醒来之后，被Thor翻来覆去换了好几个姿势的Loki已浑身湿透，身下更是湿淋淋一片，混杂着自己和Thor的体液，死死抓着Thor同样布满汗珠的手臂，开始了第无数次求饶，他眼睛湿润，脸上都是泪痕，双颊依旧红润，依旧惹人爱怜。

吻上Loki的又一滴泪珠，雄狮般Alpha放慢了身下的动作。  
  
“是谁准你剪掉头发的？为了躲我居然还染了一个这么丑的颜色，给我把这乱七遭八的头发剪掉，我还是更喜欢你原来的样子。”一次重重地顶入。

“啊，好。”伴随着一声呻吟，Loki回答得毫不犹豫。

“不准再和那个女人见面。”Thor又把他翻身面向了藤椅，不再看他的脸。

“好。”

“老老实实带着Fenris跟我回去，要是再敢跑，我一定打断你的腿，把你永远栓在卧室里，天天注射药品，永远含着东西。”

“好。”依旧没有迟疑。

恶魔终于关掉了震动器，拔出胶囊的一瞬间，Loki直接失禁，两种液体混杂着射出，透过藤条的间隙射在了地上，他羞耻地红了耳朵。

Thor终于舍得站起来把他抱回浴室。

“不是我炸的。”Loki突然吐出一句莫名其妙的话。

空气安静了几秒，摸了摸他的头，魁梧的金发Alpha没有停下自己的脚步，只温柔地把自己的Omega放到了浴缸里，自己也坐了进去开始放水。

“真的。”在Thor耐心地帮他涂抹沐浴露的间隙，Loki的双手覆上了他的脸，墨绿色的眼睛严肃极了。

Thor笑了。 “我知道，是Sif。”

Loki疑惑了。

“你以为范达尔是谁的人，嗯？”Thor宠溺地刮了刮Loki的鼻子，弄得他鼻子都弄上了些许沐浴露泡沫。

“那你.....”原来范达尔是Sif的人，可他们都是Thor从小的朋友，按照Thor以往的脾气，他们可能凶多吉少。

“唉，有些事情，就算不提大家也都清楚，毕竟是那么多年的老朋友，不过让他们一起离开的时候我还是有些舍不得。”继续给Loki做清洗，Thor的表情格外认真，就像是在雕刻什么艺术品，“遇上你之后，我都变了，变得会被感情左右，不过这没什么。”

Thor当然省略了些审讯的过程，还有范达尔的私心，这是他不愿提起的，Loki也不用知道，虽然Loki也或多或少能猜到些。

原来不知不觉间，他们都在相互影响，慢慢改变，或许是因为他们本质上就很相似的缘故吧，仿佛他们就是彼此隐藏在内心深处的另一面，他们爱自己的另一面，却因为各种现实原因永远也无法用那一面生活。

Thor没告诉他，在三年前的爆炸里，自己受了很重的伤，幸亏是得知了Loki逃离的消息提前离开了交易地才捡回了一条命，当时他带人刚走出不算太远炸弹就爆炸了，修养了很久才康复，之后又是ASG的内乱，其他组织和政府的趁火打劫，他花了三年才彻底平定下来，重建自己的组织，而这三年里，他也从未间断寻找Loki的下落，却总是力不从心，直到最后稳定下来让霍根出手才找到。

三年的积郁让他气疯了，恨不得杀了那个一次又一次背叛他的男人，可见了面才发现自己根本做不到，面对Loki，他狠不下心，就连惩罚也只能用最没有伤害的方式。

其实Loki也有自己的秘密，三年里，最初他也关注过ASG的动向，他早就猜到Thor没有死，那个男人哪那么容易死去，后来有了Fenris，他也想过，如果那个男人找来了，他就跟他回去，可那个人并没有出现，他也等了三年，要么就是不爱了，要么就是人真死了，这是他当时的判断。

“我会原谅你，是因为还爱你，但一定没有下一次了。”

“我也爱你。”

这是疲惫的瘫倒在床上的两人相拥睡觉前最后的对话。

‘明天醒来再吻他。’这是他们共同的想法，尤其是Loki，他累坏了。

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


  


 

 

  
  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  

 

 

  
 


End file.
